


Ruby's Curse

by Anonymous_Llama



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Llama/pseuds/Anonymous_Llama
Summary: Ruby's adventure in Beacon goes differently do to her curse. See the story unfold differently as Ruby as she hides her secret. But what is this secret? Read to find out.





	1. Ruby Rose

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: Don't hesitate to comment and give me feed back on how I can make my story better. Any advice is welcome. Thank you.)

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman asks as one of his hired men pulls a gun on the old shop keeper.

The shop owner raises his hands in surrender, "P-please just take my lien and leave." He begs shakily.

"Sh Sh Shhhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman replies before addressing his men, "Grab the Dust."

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut." One of the henchmen orders the shop owner.

As another henchmen walks towards the back to collect Dust, he hears music and notices a hunched figure in a red cape. He pulls out his red machete as he calls out, "Alright kid put your hands were I can see 'em." Confusion fills him when the girl doesn't comply. "Hey! I said hands in the air," He repeats moving forward. "You got a death wish or something!?" He pulls the kids arm to get her attention.

"What?" The person replies as she turns around, revealing that she's wearing headphones as she straightens up to address him.

The henchmen is surprised to find she is taller than she looks, as she stands slightly taller than him, but he doesn't let it phase him. He points to his ears to indicate her headphones.

"Yes?" She asks as she removes her headphones.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" He repeats.

"Are you robbing me?" The girl asks, her nose scrunching up in distaste.

"Yes!" The henchmen yells, annoyed.

"Ooooh." She replies, her expression turning to one of faux surprise.

Roman hears a crashing noise and turns his head to see a henchmen on the ground unconscious. He looks to another one and silently nods his head towards the back. After his henchmen leaves to take care of the problem he leans back up against the counter.

"Freeze!" He hears his henchmen yell. Seconds later, the henchmen flies through the shops front window along with a blur of red.

Roman and his men looks out the busted window in time to see a girl straighten up and pull something out. They were all surprised to find it is a very complex looking scythe. She swings it around as a show of skill and as threat, sticking it into the ground before turning her music off. 

Roman and his men take in the girl's appearance. She is tall with hair that goes just below her shoulder blades, a gorgeous angular jaw line, eyes a perceptive shining silver, a small angular elegant nose, and naturally red lips that looked soft and kissable. A sizable chest that descended into a slim waist for that cliché hour glass figure, her round hips flaring out and down into to a pair of long, shapely, toned legs. 

Her wardrobe consists of a crimson cape- that would usually hide her appearance from view- blowing in the wind behind her. It's attached by a pair of silver cross pins on her shoulders to a skin tight, black turtle neck long sleeved shirt, that opened up at the cuffs to a red inline, a black corset with red pull strings is tied over the shirt. A pair of flexible nearly skin tight pants that start off black at her hips, but slowly transitions into crimson around her knees, her pants are unnecessarily held up by a strange looking black belt with a white buckle that —if you looked close enough— looks almost like fur, a second belt hangs loosely from her hips with a silver insignia of a scattering rose, her pant legs are tucked neatly into her red and black combat boots. Attached to her hair securely is a deep crimson beret. On her face is a half Grimm mask not big enough to take away from her beauty, but enough to cover her left eye and some of her left cheek, around the eye of the mask is the intricate pattern of a rose with vines of thorns.

"She's gorgeous." Roman hears one of his men whisper.

"Okay~... Get her." Roman orders.

The girl watches as the Bowler Hat Shitbag's (as she'd taken to calling him in her head) men rush her. When the first man is in range she jumps off the ground and swings her body around the pole of her scythe, planting both feet in his face and sending him flying unconsciously to the ground. She then pulls the trigger on her scythe and uses the momentum of the shot to swing her scythe harder and knock the second man into the third, knocking them both out instantly. She then puts her scythe away and begins to fight with her bare hands. As man approaches for a downward swipe of his Dust infused machete, the girl dodges the swing and uses his own momentum to grab him, flipping him by his arm the girl makes him hit the ground hard enough for his body to bounce back up- leaving a crater in her wake- before kicking him into the side of the building. The last man wields an SMG and starts shooting rapidly, only for her to burst into rose petals and appear behind him with a speed unmatched, delivering a brutal aerial roundhouse kick to his temple.

Roman looks at his men littering the ground. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were," He says sarcastically to their unconscious bodies before takes his cigar out of his mouth and puts it out with his cane, addressing the girl. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He says and levels his cane at the girl saying, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." 

The girl watches the end of the cane pop up to show a crosshairs. He pulls the trigger sending out some kind of explosion round. The girl jumps high into the air a split second before the round hits the place she was standing, putting a crater in the ground and sending debris everywhere.

Once she lands back on the ground she notices the Bowler Hat Shitbag is missing. She checks the area and sees him climbing a fire ladder on the side of a building.

The girl glances to the old shop owner, "You ok if I go after him?" She asks getting a silent nod as answer.

TIME-SKIP

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." The blonde Huntress scolds the girl as she paces back and forth across the room while the girl just nods shyly in response. "You put yourself and others in great danger." 

"They started it Ma'am and I made sure to check if anyone was in the vicinity so no one would get hurt. Also, I moved you when the Flame Witch attacked. If it weren't for me you also would have been hurt. Also the way you used the glass shards was reckless, some could have fallen and severely injured someone if there was anyone in the vicinity." The girl replies quietly.

The Huntress scoffs, saying, "If it were up to me you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." The girl perks up at this before the woman sharply turns her head to glare at the girl, continuing, "And a slap on the wrist." She smacks her riding crop on the table in front of the girl's hand for emphasis, causing her to let out a cute little squeak as she jerks her hands away. "But... there's someone here who'd like to meet you." As she finishes, a man in a black and dark green suit with weirdly shaped tinted glasses and gray-silver hair walks in carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a mug of coffee in his hands.  
P"Ruby Rose..." The gray haired man says, leaning in for a closer look. "You... Have silver eyes." The man states calmly.

"Um... And you have goldish copper eyes." She replies looking to the Huntress with a look that askes, 'Is he serious'.

The man straightens back up and nods at the screen the Huntress is holding as it broadcasts her fight with the thugs. "So! Where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby answers, "S-Signal Academy. Also where was the camera?"

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asks, completely ignoring Ruby's question.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answers.

"I see..." The man replies as he sets the cookies on the table in front of her.

She looks at him skeptically before slowly reaching out and nibbling the cookie before eating the rest of the cookie in one bite. After she sees that they are okay to eat, she proceeds to eat the others in quick secession.

The man continues as Ruby eats her cookies, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

Ruby swallows the cookies in her mouth, giving a slight hum of enjoyment before saying, "Yep that's my Uncle! My uncle Qrow! He's at teacher a Signal! I was complete garbage trying to use a weapon before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like-- Waaaah! Whacha! SLICE! With a weapon, but my hand to hand combat was already good since..." Ruby trails off and goes silent for a moment.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed train warriors?" He asks quizzically before sitting down.

Ruby sits up straight and answers, "Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" He asks. 

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I wanna help people. And my parents always taught me to help others even if they neglect and discriminate against you, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!?" When Ruby finishes her yammering the Huntress gives her a, 'Cute but really?' look.

The man just looks at her with a slight smile and asks, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you." 

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Well okay." Ozpin says with a smile.

TIME-SKIP

"Oh! I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang shouts in excitement, squeezing Ruby in a bear hug. 

"Please shtap." Ruby pleads breathlessly.

"But I'm so proud of you!" The blonde brawler yells, letting go.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby says sighing.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Yang says wrapping Ruby in a head lock.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", Okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees." Ruby says as she reaches behind Yang grabs the fabric over her sister's shoulders, leans her weight forward, and flips Yang over her head, causing Yang to fall on her back in front of her. Looking down at her sister she continues saying, "I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees."

Yang jumps back to her feet asking, "What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited...I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby explains.

Yang gives her a side hug saying, "But you are special. You're excellent in Taekwondo, Karate, boxing and all the other martial arts you've tried. You stopped an armed robbery in progress, impressed a legendary Huntsman, and got into Beacon two years early. And if that's not enough to put you at ease most people won't even notice you're fifteen. I know I wouldn't, you're taller than me, and you've got a mature and adorable face and body. And you're my sister so you'll always be special to me." 

After that they listen to Glynda's introductory speech and wait to arrive at Beacon.

 

END


	2. The Shining Beacon

As Ruby and Yang walk out of the transport ship Ruby pulls her cape around her body to conceal it from view. She doesn't like people looking at her. They stop to take in the sight of Beacon.

"WooooooooooW!" Ruby and Yang say in unison.

"The view for Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang says crossing her arms.

Ruby begins to get excited go into what Yang likes to call her "Weapons Geek Mode". "Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kids got a collapsible staff! And she's got an ethereal Flame sword!"  Yang reaches out to stop Ruby from following aforementioned sword by pulling her hood. "Ow! Yang!"

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons." Yang says causing Ruby to look down at her with a look of exasperation.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of our selves! They're a part of us! Every persons weapon is unique in its own way! Our weapons are  like a reflection of our soul, they match us and make us whole! You can't just pick something up and say its your weapon, its got to be right for you! Having a weapon that matches you over one that doesn't can mean life or death for a Huntsman or Huntress! That's what makes them so cool!" Ruby explains passionately. 

Yang looks at her little sister with pride. 'Only fifteen and she's wiser than me.' She thinks to her self before asking, "What about your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby pulls out her weapon and answers, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! It's just really nice to see new ones. It's like meeting knew people. But better." 

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own." Yang asks cheerfully.

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asks quietly.

"Well... Actually my friends are here now! Gotta go catch up. 'Kay c'ya, bye!"

"Wait!" Ruby ask dizzily as she spins from the speed at which Yang had left. "Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms...Where are our dorms...Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby trips on someone's luggage, causing one to fly off and open.

"What are you doing!" A high pitched voice yells at Ruby.

'I just said I don't know what I'm doing.' Ruby thinks, but she says, "Uh... Sorry."

The girl is wearing a combat dress with a bolero jacket that frills and puffs out at the cuffs, the inside lining of the bolero is red. She also wears white heeled boots with red inside lining. She has delicate facial features with a small chest. So in this moment Ruby dubs her snowflake, for how delicate she looks.

"Sorry!? Do you have an..." Before Ruby knew what was happening she was frozen in a block of ice with a rapier at her throat. "So, one, your are very brave, or two, very stupid. Or maybe your both, because if you think for one second that a low life member of the White Fang like you can sneak into Beacon, then you've got another thing coming." The newly dubbed Ice Queen says threateningly.

Ruby was done, "What the hell in Oum's name are you talking about Ice Queen!?"

"It's heiress actually." Came the sound of a new voice, "Weiss Schnee to be exact." This girl is lean with long jet black hair and a bow on top. Her face is lean and gorgeously cat like with bright and intelligent amber eyes. She wears a sleeveless white crop top with a black customized coat tailed vest, with white skin tight pants with thigh high stockings that start off black and transition to purple around her shin and lead to a pair of black ankle boots/heals.

"Stand back, she's a member of the White Fang, so I'm going to take her out right now." The Heiress says getting ready to strike before the new girl stops her.

"Wait! She's not in the White Fang." The Dark Beauty, as Ruby had mentally dubbed her, exclaims with the rapier mere centimeters from Ruby's throat.

"How do you know that she isn't part of them!? Look at her mask!" Weiss exclaims.

"Yes, look at her mask. The ones the White Fang wear aren't this intricately designed. And the White Fang are Faunus do you see ears or a tail on her, because I don't. And don't say she's hiding them, the Fang members are too proud to hide their heritage." The Dark Beauty explains.

Weiss seems to listen to reason and grabs a bottle of burn Dust, but before she sets Ruby free she skeptically asks, "You're not with not The White Fang, right?" When Ruby silently nods Weiss sprinkles some of the dust on the ice to melt it.

Once free the Dark Beauty and Weiss get a good look at Ruby's feature. Once Ruby gets her bearings she turns to the girl in black and bows dramatically, holding her cape out behind her in a grand gesture of thanks saying, "Thank you Dark Beauty you have saved my life. I'm sorry to only ask this now but what's your name. I cannot call you Dark Beauty forever." 'No matter how much it suits you.' The girl blushes slightly, not that Ruby notices. She is only being nice not flirting, well in her eyes at least.

The girl answers her a little shyly, "I'm Blake."

"Ruby, it's nice to meet you Blake." Ruby then turns to Weiss and says, "Again, I am truly sorry for running into you." She gave another polite bow and disappears to find her sister.

TIME-SKIP

As Ruby runs through Beacons grounds at full speed she smacks straight into a wall of blonde and falls on her back.

"Ow."

"Hey, are you ok?" The newly dubbed Vomit-Boy asks. "I'm Jaune." He says helping Ruby of the ground.

"Ruby." Ruby replies standing up. "Hey aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

15-MINUTES-LATER

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune states defensively.

"Look, I'm sorry but Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind. Plus you got some on my sisters shoe." Ruby continues to walk.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Battering-ram?!" Jaune shoots back.

"And what if I called you Barricade. Cause that seriously hurt!" Ruby snarks back. "Plus I said sorry."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune replies coolly.

"Do they now?" Ruby asks quirking an eyebrow.

"They will. Well I hope they will... I mean my mom always said that... Eh. Never mind." Jaune says.

Once it gets quiet Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose, driving it into the ground, "So I got this thing."

"Wow! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asks, jumping back.

"Yes its also a customizable high impact sniper rifle, a dual scythe, and battle claws." Ruby states proudly.

"It's a what, what, and what now?" Jaune asks confused.

"I'll just show you." Ruby says in exasperation. "It's a gun." Ruby says pulling the chamber. "Splits into to different smaller scythes." Ruby says pressing some hidden button making the sniper rifle collapse on itself to make it small, then the pole lengthens and a second hidden blade pops out, finally it splits at the middle to make two smaller Crescent Rose's. "And then turns into gauntlets with blades." Ruby finally presses another hidden button on both scythes causing two small handles pop out of the inside of both scythes. Ruby grabs the handles and flicks a mechanism making the scythes morph around her fists with the blades splitting at the front to make clawed fist. "There, see?" She says morphing it back into it's original state.

"That's so cool!" Jaune says in awe.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asks curiously.

"Oh. Uh. I got this sword."

"Ooooooooh."

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!"

"So what do they do?" Ruby asks reaching to touch the shield, causing it go haywire.

Once Jaune gets his shield under control he answers, "The shield gets smaller... So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah it does." Jaune says, hanging his head in defeat.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing her." Ruby says hugging Cresent.

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune asks surprised.

"Yea! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asks.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." He says.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby says trying to cheer him up. "You know what? If you feel up to it maybe I can modify it for you. But I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics. And I might take you up on that offer." Jaune says with a weak smile.

"It would be my greatest honor to work on your weapon, Sir Knight." Ruby says giving one of her trade mark dramatic bows, her cape flowing behind her.

"The honors all mine, Lady Black Smith." He returns, giving a bow.

They start back walking until Ruby asks, "Hey where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court?" Jaune asks as Ruby starts giggling at his questions. "Some sort of recognizable landmark." Ruby giggles harder. "Is uh... Is that a "no"?" 

"It's a no, Jaune." Ruby replies.

END


	3. The Shining Beacon Part 2

As Jaune and Ruby walk into the auditorium, Ruby hears someone call out to her, "Ruby!"

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot." Yang waves at her enthusiastically.

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go! But, um, see you later!" Ruby says to Jaune as she goes to meet up with Yang.

"Great! Where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to now?" Jaune asks himself dejectedly. 

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asks when Ruby makes it over.

"You mean since you ditched me and I almost died!?" Ruby asks angrily.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang asks.

"No there was a Schnee and I tripped on her luggage and then she saw my mask and thought I was with the fang, so she froze me and was going to kill me until the Dark Be... I mean Blake, saved me and she was yelling and I just wanted it to stop!" Ruby rambles.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asks with a grin.

"I wish, 'cause then I wouldn't be terrified for my life." Ruby says with a huff.

"You!" Weiss hollers.

Ruby jumps into Yang's arms in fright saying, "Oh god its happening again!"

"Hey, Ruby I just wanted to say sorry for nearly killing you earlier. It's just... I've some bad experiences with The Fang."

Ruby and Yang jaws drop as Yang struggles to hold up the larger girl. A Schnee is apologizing to her!?

"Oh, My, OUM! Ruby you nearly died!" Yang bellows, checking Ruby over in her arms.

"Like I said, sorry. So can we start over? Hi I'm Weiss, Weiss Schnee." Weiss said holding her hand out, making Ruby jump out of Yang's arms to hide behind her, thinking it's some kind of trick so she could finish the job.

Yang reaches out and shakes Weiss' hand replying, "I'm Yang Xiao Long and this giant scaredy cat is my little sister, Ruby Rose." Yang says nodding at Ruby.

"Wait! Your little sister? You've got to be joking, I mean look at her, she's taller than you, her face is so mature, and look at her body, it's positively curv... Um, I mean, she's built very well." Weiss says blushing.

"Nope, I'm Fifteen, I just grow faster than normal people do to my semblance." Ruby says, peeking at her from behind Yang. "And thank you for the compliments, you look quite nice yourself, snowflake." Ruby says giving Weiss a small smile.

"Awww! Look at my little sis, putting the moves on someone older than her!" Yang exclaims smacking Ruby's shoulder.

"Ow! Yang, I'm not putting the "moves" on anyone, I'm just being honest." Ruby says scowling at Yang.

"Tell that to her." Yang whispers to Ruby pointing at Weiss, who is covering her face while blushing and mumbling to herself.

"Well, I didn't mean for it to come out that way!" Ruby whispers back. Ozpin takes the stage to give his speech, postponing Yang's response.

TIME-SKIP

In the ballroom Yang plops down beside Ruby as she's writing a letter, yelling, "It's a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby says not looking up from her paper.

"I know I do." Yang says purring at the guys showing off across the room. Jaune then walks across her view and smiles at her, causing her to grimace at him and turn away. "What's that?" Yang asks Ruby.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replies.

"Aww, that's so cute!!!!" Yang coos, earning a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. With the little I did have." Ruby says.

"Hey what about Jaune he's... Nice! And Weiss. There plus two friends." Yang says. 

"Yang you know why being around Weiss is a bad idea, so just one." Ruby says quietly.

"Look it's only been one day you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Yang says in her wise older sister voice.

Ruby notices a candle being lit and sees the girl from earlier, Blake, sitting with a book.

"That girl..." Ruby whispers.

"You know her?" Yang asks curiously.

"She's the girl that saved my life. But I left before getting to know her." Ruby answers.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang exclaims grabbing Ruby's arm and dragging her along.

Blake hears someone coming and looks up to see a toned blonde in an orange t-shirt with a picture of a burning heart, and a pair black short shorts dragging a taller girl behind her.

Blake sees that the other one is the girl from earlier that she had to save from the Schnee. But instead of wearing her combat attire, she is wearing a pair of white, rose printed pajama pants with that weird looking belt wrapped around her waist, a black beanie attached to her head, a sleeveless black T-shirt with a silver rose over her chest, and her ever present mask over her left eye. 

"~Helloooo~" The blonde calls while Ruby takes her hand back. "I believe you two may know each other!"

Blake looks to Ruby and says, "Aren't you that girl who was almost executed? Ruby right?" Blake asks.

"Y-yeah that is me. Your Blake right?" Ruby asks, reaching for a hand shake.

Blake reaches up, and shakes her hand then goes back to reading.

"Hi Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister!" Yang says pointing at herself.

"Hello, Yang nice to meet you... Wait she's your little sister. She's so... How!?" Blake asks surprised.

"Yeah we get that a lot, I grew faster than normal before I got control of semblance." Ruby explains, eyeing the book in Blake's hand. "What's it about?"

"Huh?" 

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake answers.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Ruby says.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asks.

"Well I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves. I wanted to strive in the face of fear because that's what it means to be a Huntress. To go out their even if you're afraid and fight. I didn't want to just think about heroes I wanted to become a hero." Ruby explains.

"Wow. That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, real world isn't the same as a fairy tale. " Blake says darkly.

"Well that's why we're here... To make it better and to lift ourselves and others through the darkness." Ruby smiles.

Yang runs over and picks Ruby up in a bear hug. "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"Cut it out." Ruby yells, punching Yang in the face and starting a sister brawl.

"Well Ruby, Yang it was nice..." Blake says before getting cut off.

"What in Remnant is going on over here!?" Weiss yells, annoyed. "Don't you see people are trying to sleep."

"She's right guys, people are trying to sleep." Ruby says, heading to her sleeping bag. She stretches out and let's out a long yawn. "Goodnight Dark Lady, night snowflake." Ruby says before instantly falling asleep. Causing Weiss to blush and Blake's bow to twitch.

Yang looks at the smirks girls, "She's not trying to flirt, she just says what's on her mind around people she likes, so don't break that trust or I'll break you. I don't think she has much left." Yang says sadly, going to her own sleeping bag beside her sister.

"Hey wait. Why doesn't she ever take off the mask." Weiss asks.

"It's from something that happened when she was younger. You'll have to get the story from her." Yang says before laying down and falling asleep.

With that Blake blows out her candle.

END


	4. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Remember that I own nothing but my deliciously vivid imagination. Don't forget to comment.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about." Ruby wonders, watching a bubbly girl skip by excitedly.

"Oh, who knows... So! You seem chipper this morning." Yang says.

"E'yup! No more awkward small talk or nearly dying stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby replies, caressing Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang says with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, you sound like Dad!" Ruby growls, putting Crescent Rose down and turning to her sister. "Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I'm tall enough, and, I drink milk!" 

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks, trying to reason with her.

"Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or something..." Ruby says looking away.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang says, awkwardly messing with her golden hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" Ruby asks incredulously.

Yang puts her hands up in a sign of innocence. "W-what!? No! Of course I do, I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous!" Ruby shouts. "You know why I don't like people like that." Ruby whispers.

Glynda's voice sounds over the intercom. "Will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for your initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." 

Ruby and Yang find Jaune on the floor after his bust with getting Weiss.

"Having some trouble there, Lady-killer? I can get Ruby to be your wingman, she's a natural with the flirting stuff. She got Weiss to blush twice without even trying to." Yang smirks.

"Yang! You know that I wasn't flirting! It was just an accident that what I said made her "blush", plus we were crowded she was probably just hot." Ruby says, helping Jaune up.

"Yeah. Hot for you, Ruby." Yang says before quickly running off before Ruby could retaliate, Ruby in hot pursuit.

Beacon Cliffs

"For years you have been training to become Warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says, taking a sip of his misery drink from his mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be, given teammates... Today." Glynda says.

"What!? Aw..." Ruby whispers to herself.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." Ozpin states.

Ruby makes a scared mewling noise.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin says.

"What!?" Ruby shouts.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return the to top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are their any questions?" Ozpin says.

"Yeah, um sir-" Jaune asks before getting cut off by Ozpin.

"Good! Now, take your positions." 

Ruby smiles to Jaune before flying off her catapult.  
____________________

"Birdy no!" Ruby exclaims as she hits a bird flying by. Ruby quickly grabs the bird and shoots rounds from her sniper to slow her descent, uses the scythe to latch onto a branch to slow down more, and preforms a series of flips to slow her down even more before landing perfectly hands in the air as she releases the raven. "She sticks the landing and the crowd goes wild!" Ruby calls out giving a bow to her imaginary audience. Ruby looks up to see Yang fly past shouting in joy far above her head. She speeds off in that direction, chanting, "Gotta find Yang! Gotta Find Yang!! Gotta... Find...~ Yaaaang!~"

'Ugh, this is bad. What if I can't find her? There's all ways Jaune! He's... Cool... But he doesn't seem too good in a fight. There's Blake, she's nice and mysterious. And she likes books, we can read together! And who else? Right! There's...' At this moment Ruby slides to a stop looking up to see, 'Weiss!' 

Ruby turns around to walk away. "Wait, you dolt! We're supposed to be partners!" Weiss calls.

Ruby turns to give her a skeptical look. "You're not going to try to kill me again are you?"

"That was cause I thought you were with the White Fang."

"Ok."

Weiss grabs Ruby's hood and starts pulling her along. "Where are we going?" Ruby asks.

"The Temple you dunce."

"And that is where?"

Weiss pauses. "Actually. I don't know." Weiss admits, shocking Ruby. "We need to find a way to get the lay of the land."

"I have an idea! Weiss, shoot me into the air with your glyph. And while I'm in the air I'll see if I can spot the Temple from up there." Ruby explains.

"Worth a shot." Weiss responds, setting her glyph up.

As Weiss activates the glyph Ruby readies her semblance, activating it at the last possible second too get more speed and height out of the jump.

After Ruby disappears in a cloud of rose petals Weiss waits on the ground. About ten seconds after Ruby disappears Weiss hears a noise. "Ruby?" She calls out uncertainly. Her only answer is silence. Suddenly an alpha Beowulf and four other regular ones hop out of the bushes, catching Weiss off guard. The Alpha smacks her into a tree, and immediately charges her, claws out. Just before it could reach her, a blur of petals smashes it into the ground.

In the mist of the petals is Ruby holding her hand out. "Come on Snowflake."

"Don't call me that!" Weiss snaps, taking Ruby's hand.

END


	5. Player and Pieces

Ruby smirks at Weiss. "You know you're glad to she me. I spotted the clearing. It looks if if she have already made it. The grass is trampled and some of the pieces are missing." Ruby reports.

"And you could see that, how?" Weiss inquires.

Ruby grins toothily and caresses Crescent Rose. "Nothing can hide from the eyes of the Greatest sniper in Remnant."

Weiss's rolls her eyes and heads for the clearing.

"Wait! I have a faster way to get there!"

"What is thaaaaaaaaaaat!" Weiss screams as she is lifted take taken off at speeds she never thought possible.  
_________

Yang is talking to Blake but the girl doesn't appear to be listening. "Blake?"

Blake is points at a red and white blur of petals. Just as Yang sees it, she braces herself for impact. Not six seconds later, Blake is holding Weiss in her arms somehow and Yang feels someone wrap their toned body around hers, squeezing her half to death. Ruby had ran across the large clearing, lain Weiss perfectly in Blake's arms, and given Yang a bone crushing hug all in the span of six seconds, if not less.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims, laying her head on top of her sisters.

"Ruby!" Yang yells back.

"Nora!" They hear a orange haired girl yell out as she rides in on an Ursa's back, before it dies. She bolts over to the relics and picks up a rook, singing. "~I'm Queen of the castllle. I'm Queen of the castllle.~" Just after they watch Jaune fly trough the air and smack the tree beside the Temple.

Pyrrha runs in with a Deathstalker right on her tail. 

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asks.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for five seconds before something crazy happens." She yells, her anger activating her semblance causing everyone to back away. Except for Ruby, who continues to hold her, not even flinching at the flames. 

A few moments later four Ursa Minors, two Ursa Majors, two King Taijitu pairs, six Boarbatusk, and thirty Beowulves stalk into the clearing and Pyrrha lands in front of them after a strike from the Deathstalker.

"Well! At least you got your five seconds of silence." Ruby says teasingly, walking over to the relics and grabbing the two white knight pieces. Walking back she hands one to Yang, a dead look that Yang recognizes from years of pain on her face. Ruby whistles for the others attention. Once she has their attention she tries to hand her white knight to Weiss. "Take your pieces and wait over on that hill." Ruby commands pointing to a hill on the edge of the clearing.

"And what makes you the boss!?" Weiss scowls.

Ruby turns on her sharply, looking down on her, with all traces of her usual childish glee and exaggeration gone. Replaced instead with a steal determination and malice. "Because, Snowflake." Ruby starts, the way she says her nickname sending shivers of fear down Weiss spine. "They are the reason for my difficult childhood, why I had to constantly move, why I could never make friends for long, why I was treated like a monster, why I have had to fight for my very existence since I was small, and why I have to hide my face and true nature. So unless you can take them on, do as I said." Ruby says, getting closer to Weiss with every reason she gives. Now standing mere centimeters away from her. Looking down at her, she presses the chess piece to Weiss again.

This time she takes it, walking away and saying over her shoulder. "Fine, but if we're going to be teammates, we are talking about this later."

Ruby grins at her, calling out to her and the others, "Ok Snowflake, and make sure you all stay safe over their!"

"Don't call me snowflake!" Ruby hears Weiss yell as she walks towards the Grimm, Crescent Rose in hand.

Yang, Jaune, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch Ruby's smile widen as she walks, growing malicious and sinister, and her pupils turn into angry red slits before she disappears into petals. She appears in the middle of the hoard of Grimm, Crescent in dual form, slicing the closest Grimm's head clean off. All they could do is watch as Ruby glides gracefully across the battlefield, spinning her blades gracefully, before using her battle claws and preforming acrobatic feats of daring to dodge attacks. Watching her fight was like watching someone dance. Dance a deadly dance of grace and menace to music only she can hear. Just as she finishes of the last of the ground bound Grimm in a storm of petals, a Nevermore comes swooping in, shooting its feathers at her. Ruby turns to the group and quickly yet gracefully bobs and weaves through the barrage of feathers.

Reaching them she looks at Nora who hides behind Ren after the display. "The Ballerina of Death! That's what your are."

Ruby smiles and bends down, eyes level to Nora's, showing her that her eyes are back to normal. "Hey you think you can get me up there with your war hammer?"

Nora's smile returns, "Why of course I can silly!"

"Good." Ruby says ruffling Nora's hair.

"Hey I'm not a kid and aren't you younger than me!? It should be me ruffling your hair. You're musky I'm too short to reach your head." Nora chuckles, swatting Ruby's hand away.

'Are you ready?" Ruby asks, getting a nod in reply. Ruby jumps in the air, landing on Nora's hammer, scythes at the ready. Nora swings with all her might as well as pulling the trigger on her grenade launcher to get more power in the swing.

As Ruby flies at the Nevermore it screeches at her as if to curse her for encroaching on its skies. Ruby responds with, "LE FUKKA  U TU!!!!" Ruby hears Nora cackling on the ground below her as she spins her body, heading straight for its neck and cutting it down mid flight.

Ruby lands back in the middle of the clearing just in time to watch a Grimm she's never seen before charge at her. It is taller than Ruby by two feet and has a long sleek body that is about three meters in length, has black fur with red tips similar Ruby's hair. Instead of the regular face plate and armor, it has armor strategically placed all over it's body, with intricate markings in the armor plates, it looks like a panther with rams horns, and two tails one of witch has a stinger on the end, but the most fascinating thing about it are it's eyes. It has whites instead of fully red eyes that seem to show intelligence.

It slows to a walk twenty meters from Ruby until it's only two away. It fully stops, looks Ruby straight in the eyes before bowing its head to her, speaking into her head in a ruff feminine voice. 'I have watched many fight my army, only to fall, but for you to come and take on my protectors with such ease... I have been waiting for centuries for the day I get to meet someone worthy of becoming my master. And I choose you.' It says offering its back. 'I am yours.'

Ruby reaches out and rubs her back before uncertainly getting on, she smiles, and then all out cheers in joy as the Grimm runs towards her friends.

They can only watch as Ruby climbs on the new Grimm's back smiling in childish glee as it runs towards them, looking like a wild Amazonian Huntress.

When Ruby reaches them, she pulls Yang up behind her, and then Weiss, and then the rest, until only Jaune is left still looking scared even after Ruby assuring them all that "she" wouldn't hurt them. When he just shrinks away more as Spero— as ruby had named he— grabs him in her mouth and takes off for Beacon cliff.

TIME-SKIP

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin says, the crowd clapping. 

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. You will be known as... Team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by Jaune Arc. And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." As Ruby walks on the stage, Spero has to come out off the shadows to stay by Ruby's side. Because she refuses to allow anyone to take her anywhere that Ruby isn't. The crowd of students reach for their weapons, pointing them at the Grimm. Spero growls in warning to any who would try to shoot in Ruby's direction, wrapping her body protectively around the girl.

"Wait she's good!" Ruby shouts, causing the crowd to give her disbelieving looks. Ruby pushes Spero from around her body reaches up to pull the Grimm's head towards hers, pressing their foreheads together. "See, she's good. Her name is Spero."

"Well, you four picked the white knight pieces." Ozpin continues, seemingly unfazed by the Grimm. "From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RWBY(Ruby) Lead by... Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouts hugging Ruby tightly.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin comments to himself.

END


	6. The Badge and the Burden

It is early in the morning when Weiss wakes up to a whistle in her ear. "Good morning team RWBYS! See what I did there? I added an S for Spero." Ruby giggles, a big grin on her face. She is dressed in the standard Beacon shirt and vest, but instead of the schools patterned skirt she has on a pair of pants with the same pattern, and her ever-present cloak clipped to her shoulders along with her same belt wrapped through the loops, and her red Beret on her head. 

"What in Remnant is wrong with you!?" Weiss shouts, annoyed at the girls antics.

"Now that you're awake we can begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang yells, an assortment of things in her arms.

"What!?"

"We still have to unpack." Blake explains, her suitcase popping open and spilling its contents over the floor. "And clean."

Ruby whistles again causing Weiss to fall over in shock. 

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" Ruby shouts enthusiastically, raising her fist in the air.

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake says copying Ruby's movement. Spero gives a roar as response nudging Ruby, "Banzai! Whatever that means." Then they all lean to the side in their dramatic pose, along with Spero. If Nora could see it, she would laugh off of it for days.

Weiss just sighs at her teammates antics.

A CLEANING/DECORATING MONTAGE LATER

They have unpacked completely and are all staring at the proverbial Behemoth in the room.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss states.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake admits.

"Maybe we can ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggests.

Ruby has an idea and silently walks over to one of the dressers and pulls out a hammock and two things of rope. She calls Spero over to help her.

The rest of team RWBYS watches as the two work at pulling the two of the beds out of the room and return later before they start working with the hammock. They watch Ruby hang the hammock securely in a clean corner of the room. Then watch her pull her fluffy rug over to another corner with fifteen pillows and an assortment of different animal plushies. 

Ruby and Spero then arrange the remaining beds neatly before walking over to their confused team mates.

"Tada! Now we have two beds for Blake and Weiss and a hammock for Yang!" Ruby exclaims, a huge grin at solving the problem on her face.

The rest of the team, still don't understand. 

Weiss asks for all of them, "And you're going to sleep where?"

Ruby gives her an 'Isn't it obvious' look, turning to Spero. The Grimm nods her head and goes to the fluffy carpet beside the hammock and lays down. Ruby follows her and settles herself in the protective cocoon of Spero's warm body laying her head under Spero's. "I'll sleep hear with Spero!" Ruby says, like its the most normal thing in the world.

Yang knew there was no point in arguing with the girl after she has made up her mind, so she just sighs, "Ok whatever."

Ruby hops up and gives her a side hug. "Objective, complete! Alright, our second order of business is!... Classes." Ruby dejectedly plops back down with Spero again. "Now, we a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've gotta be-"

"What!? Did you say 9:00!?" Weiss says, cutting Ruby off.

"Umm." Ruby squints at her in confusion. "Yeah?"

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss yells, running out of the room.

The rest of team RWBYS peek their heads out of the door to watch Weiss run, seeing team JNPR doing the same. 

Ruby is the first to get her bearings back shouting, "To class!" Hopping on Spero's back, Blake and Yang following suit before telling Spero to follow Weiss.

"Class? Whaaat!" Jaune shouts as he and his team fall out of the door, before picking himself of the ground and speeding after the Grimm's retreating tail. "We're gonna be late!"

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<

Ozpin watches as team RWBYS rushes by on their leaders Grimm, team JNPR hot on their tail. Ozpin sips his drink from his ever-present mug as Glynda seethes beside him.  
>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<

"Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I..." Professor Port pauses, looks pointedly at Spero—who is sitting in the walk way beside Ruby— finishes his statement, "Merely refer to them as prey." 

This causes Spero to give a low growl and Ruby to put a calming, but protective, hand on the Grimm. She gives the professor an 'I dare you to ever think it look'. 

Professor Port has seen the footage from the initiation and knows what she is capable of. Port gives a nervous laugh, looking away, knowing he wouldn't want to be on the sharp side of her blades. "Hu-hah! Haha!" He relaxes when he sees her smile at him.

Weiss scowls at her for threatening the professor.

"Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. Except, it seems, for one. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntress..." He says, clicking his tongue and winking at Ruby and Yang, causing to look at each other awkwardly. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why... The very world!" Someone in the back lifts from their seat, raising their hand and yelling out a weird noise. "That is what you are training to become. But first a story. A tale of a young handsome man. Me. When I was a boy,~~" The professor's story fades into the background for Weiss.

Weiss turns her head to see Ruby paying no attention to Mister Port, but instead sketching on a piece of paper. She turns back to the Professor. 

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. Peter he told me..." The story fades again for Weiss when she hears Ruby chuckling to herself. Weiss looks at Ruby as she holds up her sketch. It was quite accurate drawing of the professor with smell lines coming off of his body and a small note that says, "the mighty smell of cabbages" and other mini lecture notes drawn in. Under the drawing it says Professor Port (Grimm Studies). Apparently she was paying attention. In her own way. Weiss looks away with a roll of her eyes.

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable." Ruby balances her pencil book and an apple delicately on her finger. "Dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic... Well educated... And wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I vote Ruby sir." Weiss says snidely.

Ruby drops the stuff she is now balancing on her nose and gasps, "You do!? Thank you."

"Well then lets find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." Port says looking to the cage in the class.

Ruby stands in front of the cage, waiting for in to open, Crescent Rose still put away.

"Go, RUBY!" Yang shouts enthusiastically, pumping her fist in the air.

"Fight well!" Blake says quieter than Yang, waving a small flag with "RWBYS" on it, that she got from Oum knows where.

Weiss just gives her a small smirk.

"Alright. Let the match, begin!" Professor Port says cutting the lock on the cage.

The door falls and a Boarbatusk charges Ruby. Ruby twirls to the side and dodges its first charge.

"Come on Ruby show him who's boss!" Yang yells.

The Boarbatusk turns and charges again. This time Ruby grabs it by the horns. Spero tries to help but Ruby dismisses her. "No Spero sit back down. I got this!" Ruby commands. Muscles bunching, Ruby lifts the Grimm in the air and slams him back down on it's side, breaking one of the horns. She then throws it to Spero. "Hold that for me girl." It runs and spins it's body into a ball, spinning straight towards Ruby. Ruby jumps over it and watches it change its course heading straight for Weiss, who is giving off waves of agitation. Ruby bolts for Weiss making it just in time to hit it with Crescent Rose still in compact form. It hits the ground popping open on its back, giving Ruby a clear shot at its chest. "Stay away from my partner!" She growls menacingly. 

She rushes to a shocked Weiss' side to check over her. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?" After Weiss gives her a quiet nod of her head, Ruby squeezes her tightly giving a sigh of relief. "Thank Oum. I'm glad." Ruby says genuinely, making Weiss feel bad for getting snippy. "I know I may seem childish, but I'm a Huntress in training just like you and I was chosen as leader for a reason. You have to remember that I'm only fifteen, so I'll do childish things and make bad decisions. But instead of you getting angry. I need you to be there to help me be more mature. As my partner and as my friend." Ruby whispers before sitting back down and giving her a playful wink.

Weiss startles Ruby by squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

TIME-SKIP Later That Night

Weiss slams through the door. "Time to tell, Ruby!" 

Said girl jumps up from her position beside Spero. "What!?" 

"You remember initiation? You said you'd tell me about your reasons."

"Yeah, I remember." Ruby stands up and removes her... 

End


	7. Ruby's Curse

Weiss slams through the door causing everyone and especially Ruby to jump up from their positions. "It's time to tell, Ruby!" Weiss yells.

"What!?"

"You remember initiation, you told us you'd explain your reasons later. So it's time to explain." Weiss says, walking over to Blake before sitting down.

Yang gets up and puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder in a show of support while Blake and Weiss look at her expectantly.

"Well, okay." Ruby walks to the middle of the room and removes her beret from her head.

Weiss and Blake watch as something moves on Ruby's head before two wolf ears pop up. They are black, red, and white at the base. Ruby reaches for her belt moving it off of her waist. But instead of it falling to the floor, Weiss and Blake are surprised to see it split and move around as Ruby gives a sigh of relief. The tails are both completely black. One has white plated armor on it with a spike at the end that looks like the buckle of her belt.

"Your part Faunus!?" Blake exclaims. 

"Why do you have Grimm armor on your tail?" Weiss asks next.

"How? Aren't both of your parents human?" Blake asks, her nose scrunching in confusion.

"Well, yeah. My mom and dad are both human, and yes I'm part Faunus, but I'm also part Grimm." Ruby answers, making the room go quiet.

"How?" Weiss asks uncertainly.

"When my mom was pregnant with me she was sent out on a mission to kill a new Grimm that appeared in Mistral. It turned out that, like Spero, it was ancient and intelligent, but also had some form of magic. So just before my mom killed it, it cursed her or that's what she thought, until I was born. A baby born with a piece of every being in this world." Ruby states as she removes her shirt, leaving her only in her sports bra, turning to show them her back. After Ruby moves her hair on her back can be seen what appears to be red tattoos, that on closer inspection are actually Grimm markings, with jagged whip scars over it. They are long, deep, and are noticeable and look painful. Blake and Weiss cringe.

"Mom and dad didn't know what these meant at first. That was until a month after I was born, they heard cries of pain coming from my room, before they turned into the howls of a Beowulf. When they came into my room they saw pup Beowulf and a scared Yang, but no Ruby. Just before they killed the pup Yang stopped them and told them it was me." Gasps could be heard from behind her. "It happened again and again each month. They thought I just turned into a Beowulf. That was until we had to move. I turned into a King Taijitu right in Yang's arms, it was then that we found out that I turn into what ever Grimm that is closest to me, and am drawn to in to "mate". After that we put me somewhere I couldn't escape, and named the markings "The Call Of The Grimm". Later we found a way around The Call."

"When I finally went to school, I was made fun of, ridiculed, left out, and even beaten. The kids would call me mutt, bitch, monster, demon, you name it. We had to constantly move to keep me from being killed, and at the age of 4 mom died. So my Uncle Qrow came in to help take care of me, and when I turned six he trained he in every type of combat he could think of, he called in favors from friends to teach me things he himself didn't know. When I was in middle school I was jumped by 5 upperclassmen, they gave me the scars on my back before I beat them. But even after that they kept coming after me, so much it was to the point I had to fight for my life every day because those kids thought it was a good idea to try to kill the kid that was abnormally tall, the kid that was mostly silent, the kid that was smart, the freak with two tails. Even the Faunus who were picked on themselves picked on and beat me." 

Ruby turns around and reaches up to her mask. "I was walking home one day while a peaceful Faunus rights protest was going on, when a racist thought it was a good idea make an example out of the freaky two tailed Faunus passing by. And he gave me this ugly scar."

"I keep telling her it makes her look badass but she won't listen to me, she keeps saying, "It makes me look hideous"." Yang says as Ruby removes her mask.

"It does Yang, I look scar off of the Lion King."

"Scar was a sexy looking cartoon lion and you are a sexy real life Huntress."

Blake could do nothing but stare. Ruby's face was gorgeous already, but the scar accented her cheek bones making them more prominent, and yes it made her look badass. Before Blake knew what was happening, her body moves to Ruby and reaches for her face tracing her thumb across the jagged scar, making Ruby blush at having the "Dark Beauty" so close to her. Blake leans into Ruby, whispering in her ear, "You look absolutely gorgeous Ruby and don't let yourself or anyone else tell you otherwise." Blake feels Ruby wrap her strong arms around her and lay her head on hers.

"Thank you, Blake." Ruby says out loud before whispering into her bow, "And you are beautiful no matter what race you are." Blake goes rigid in her arms, making Ruby laugh. "Don't worry I won't tell unless you want me to." Ruby whispers to her, holding her closer.

Yang clears her throat loudly making Blake jump and back away from Ruby, blushing shyly. "I guess I can call you Pup when were with are friends again." Yang says pointing at the door in which Ruby sees one blushing/surprised Jaune and Ren, an exited Nora(as usual), and a thoughtful looking Pyrrha.

"Um... Ruby, could you put your shirt back on?" Jaune asks sheepishly.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice you guys." Ruby says retrieving and putting on her shirt. "You heard all that didn't you, and yes call me Pup again, but only because saying no won't stop you." 

Weiss walks to Ruby with her arms. "Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asks worriedly, hugging the white haired girl.

"Are you okay? I can't believe your so strong that your able to talk to anyone after everything you've been through. I'm so sorry I wish there was something I could've done." Weiss says into Ruby's shoulder.

"Weiss you didn't do any of that. You have nothing to be sorry for, but their is something you can do for me."

Weiss looked up at her with puffy watery eyes. "Anything."

"All I need you to do, is to stay by my side and watch my back. Not as a partner, but as my best friend." Ruby says, hugging Weiss harder.

"Okay."

END


	8. Jaundice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short for Velvet's rescue from Cardin cause Velvet is life, and Cardin is trash. Also the start of my ship.

'That's it! I've had enough!' Ruby thinks. Cardin is a menace, he's been bullying Jaune and everyone since the first week, except Ruby. "Ow! That hurts!" Ruby turns her head to see Cardin yanking on Velvet's ear. Ruby gets up and silently stalks over to Cardin.

"Hey girl. Come to join us, Miss Hippolyta?" He says, winking as he uses Ruby's school nickname.

Ruby gives him a sultry smile, beckoning him closer as she leans down to Cardin. Cardin leans in so she can whisper in his ear. "Fuck with one of my friends or any one under my protection, I will personally, rip you limb from limb to where you stay alive, then I'll skin the most sensitive parts of your skin off your body." Ruby growls, tracing said sensitive flesh sensually, while climbing on him and making him lean his back painfully on the edge of the table, continuing, "Then I'll feed them to you as a last supper, then burn and burry you alive and so you can feel the worms eat you like the filthy piece of shit you are! You bigoted Troglodyte." 

Getting off of Cardin Ruby walks to Velvet and wraps her arms protectively around her, yelling across the cafeteria, "I claim Velvet and everyone at my table as mine! They are under my protection, mess with them and you will  have to deal with me. When I'm done with you I'll let Nora harvest your kneecaps as a trophy!"

"YES!" Ruby hears Nora yell in the background.

"You okay Bun?" Ruby asks rubbing the pain out her bunny ears, causing Velvet to blush nodding her head. She also, unknowingly, makes Blake jealous.

"That was BADASS  Pup!" Yang exclaims as Ruby takes her seat back beside Blake. "And also that was slick sexual harassment."

"That looked so sexy! You probably got every guy here day dreaming about having themselves under the infamous "Amazonian Reaper"!" Nora giggles. 

"Guys you know it wasn't like that." Ruby pouts adorably. "It's just. It's almost time for The Call and my body's more... Active." Ruby says, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's her version of a period. Makes her do weird things. Once she nearly-" Ruby slaps a hand over Yang's mouth, her face brightening.

"Wait since you turn into and try to mate with the nearest Grimm, won't that mean you'll go after Spero?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah that's if I don't find someone I like deeply to draw me away. Usually Yang gives off enough love to attract me without out me trying to mate with her. But their is someone I'm attracted to that's not family near here."

"You have a crush Sis!? Who is it?" Yang asks, shocked.

"Yaaaang! Shh! I never said I had a crush, just that I was attracted. And even if I did have a crush on her I wouldn't tell you! You'd just end up telling her."

"Wait! You said her! Which girl is it." Yang asks, looking around. "Is it the bunny girl!"

Ruby shrinks in embarrassment, "First off, no, and her name is Velvet. I also don't want to tell you. " She says, getting impossibly smaller for her size.

"You know as well as I that if we don't tell her, having a giant Chimera Grimm..." Yang pauses to look for a good word. "Cuddling, her out off nowhere will give her a heart attack."

Ruby whispers something inaudible.

"What?"

Ruby whispers a bit louder.

"I still can't hear you."

"It's Blake, alright!?" Ruby yells, sitting straight up and turning to Blake.

END


	9. The Call's Pull

"I like you Blake! You where the first to be nice to me when I came and the first to comfort me when I revealed my curse. You saved my life the first time we met." Ruby explains hurriedly, scared of what Blake might think. "I understand if you're not interested. I'm sorry." Ruby says, shrinking again.

Blake silently reaches over and pulls Ruby into a silent embrace. Nuzzling her head on hers, she whispers into her beret, "I'm quite taken with you too, Ruby." 

Ruby sits up and squeezes the soul out of Blake, picking her up and spinning around with her in her arms, yelling, "OH MY GOSH BLAAAAAKE! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Before she knows what she is doing Ruby is peppering Blake's face with little butterfly kisses. When she notices she has the girl hanging off the ground with everyone looking at them. Ruby sets a blushing Blake back on the floor.

Clearing her throat, Blake responds, "Um... Uh... I'm happy too, but please, lets not do that again in public."

Ruby leans in wriggling her eyebrows asking, "So what are we doing in private."

"Nothing that you're thinking of Pup. At least not on my watch." Yang says. 

"When is... You know. The day?" Blake asks.

"Two days. And in those days you have to get used to dealing with this big child." Yang says, making Ruby pout.

Ruby leans on Blake. "Blake tell her I'm not at child." Ruby whines. 

"You're bigger than any child I've seen." 

"See Yang?" 

"But you're still a big baby." Blake says, making Ruby pout again before Blake gives her a side hug, finishing, "But your my big baby." 

"Eww! You two are already getting all cute on us!" Yang exclaims, removing Blake before hugging Ruby herself. "I'm her sister and as such I get all the snuggles and hugs first."

"Um... I'm not a toy."

"But you are quite comfortable to hug." Nora says, Ruby feeling another pair of arms wrap around her.

Ruby turns to see Nora squeezing her side.

"NORA!" Ren yells.

"Coming Ren!" Nora replies before skipping back to her seat.  
________________  
LATER IN TEAM RWBYS' DORM

Ruby is sitting on Blakes bed with said girl sitting between her legs, leaning on her chest and reading. Ruby has her ears and tails out with her tails wrapped around Blake. Blake reaches up and absent mindedly scratches Ruby's wolf ears, causing Ruby to lean into her with little pleased growls. 

Blake continues to rub Ruby's ears, asking, "So what happens when you change?"

"Well, basically I'll change into something similar to Spero and will be attracted to her unless I can feel the person I like's love, then I'll go to that person and try to be as close as possible. That means in two days I'll be as close to my little Dark Beauty as possible. Since, like Grimm, I'll be attracted to emotions, but unlike Grimm I have a human side which makes me more attracted to positive emotions instead of negative. But I'll be a bit overprotective for the duration of my transformation." Ruby explains drawing Blake closer, twining their legs together so she can get as close as possible. "Its usually Yang, so I'm not completely sure if I'll try to mate with you or not." Blake just nods her head in understanding, enjoying Ruby's warmth.   
________________  
THE MORNING OF THE CALL

It is 4:26 in the morning when Blake is awoken by the sound of pained whimpers and looks up just in time to see Spero jump up from a deformed Ruby. 

Yang wakes up next and grabs Blake to keep her from rushing to Ruby's side. "Give her some time to finish reshaping and to get oriented first." The two watch Ruby's body morph and stretch, her skin grow armor, fur sprout from her pours, her legs turn to haunches, and her tails elongate but stay the same. When she is done with the change she stands a bit taller than Spero, her body is sleek and muscled with long black fur, curled rams horns on her head with wolf ears, around her head is a long red mane, her face still holds her scar. Her silver eyes have little flecks of red. Those eyes are on Yang... who is laughing her arse off! "Oh OUM! Now you really do look like Scar from the Lion King! *WHEEZE!* Oh my gosh Pup your a huge red and black version of scar!" 

Ruby pushes Yang over with her head. "Stop it! I'd rather be Kovu, he got the lioness in the end." 

"Well you've got a girl right there that likes you." Yang replies.

"How do you know what she's saying?" Blake asks, taking a cautious step forward.

"If she bonds she can speak into your head." Yang answers, like it is the most normal thing in the world. 

"What's going on, it's 4:45 in the morning." Weiss says getting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she stops in her tracks. "Ruby. Is that you?" Ruby wags her tails and nuzzles Weiss. Weiss begins to pet Ruby all over, cooing at her with a huge smile on her face. "AH! Who's the good girl!? You are! Oh yes you are, you giant fluff ball!" Weiss says affectionately, rubbing Ruby's big under belly while Ruby's tongue sticks out in in delight. Weiss hugs Ruby's barrel. "Ah! You big Teddy Bear!"

Blake has to admit, she is a little jealous that Weiss is touching Ruby. 

Ruby gets up and goes to Blake, purring and rubbing her huge head against her. 

"We've got to get ready for class." Yang says, after about five minutes of Ruby smothering Blake with affection. 

Ruby reluctantly gets up, setting Blake free. Blake reaches up to Ruby, her fingers rubbing over her face and scar.

After getting ready for classes Blake leaves for class with Ruby right on her heels, Spero still in their dorm to keep people from wondering how two Chimera Grimm are there. As they walk Blake feels someone slam into her. She doesn't fall only because Ruby catches her with a large paw. Blake looks down to see a Faunus male sitting on the ground with headphones on and a stunned expression. Ruby lunges for the Faunus with an earth trembling growl before being stopped by Blake.

"It's okay, it was an accident. He didn't mean to." Blake says in a calming tone.

Ruby glares at the boy but picks him gently up by the scruff of his hoodie. She presses her huge head to him to hear his music better, bobbing her head.

"Um, she not going to eat me right?" The boy asks fearfully.

"As long as you don't run I to me again, I think you'll be fine."

Ruby presses her muzzle to his body to get a better smell. He smells like a weird tiger and dog. Two fangs peek out from his lips and husky ears swivel on his head. Ruby turns to Blake, "Blake! He has multiple Fauns traits. He's like me! Ask h if he needs a lift to class.

"She wants to know if you want to catch a ride to Port's." Blake says.

"Yeah. Bu-" 

The boy is cut of as Ruby lifts him up and over her shoulders and places him behind Blake. "I'm Blake and this is Ruby. You also might want to hold on."

"Oh, I'm Jonathaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." Jonathan screeches as Ruby takes off full speed for Professor Ports' class.  
________________  
6:00 That Evening

"Oh hey Blake!" Yang calls she and Ruby enter their dorm. "How was Ruby today?"

"She mauled some poor guy during one of my mock battles and smack a girl out a window a lunched when she accidentally knocked my tray over. She also nearly bit of some Faunus boys head but I stopped her and they made friends." Blake shrugs and lays leisurely across her bed. "Other than that. She was an angel. A exceedingly clingy angel." She adds when Ruby lays her head in her lap.

"Oh. That's actually not that bad. She bite someone's whole leg off for kicking me once." Yang shrugs and leans back into her hammock.

"Are you two serious right now?! She injured someone! What if she gets expelled?!" Weiss asks.

"She won't. Plus that guys had it coming. He cheated and hit me after the match was over." Blake says.

Weiss sighs and shoves her face into her text book.

END


	10. Friends, Fights, and Changes

MORNING-AFTER-THE-CALL-ENDS

Blake wakes up to the most comfortable and warm pillow she's ever felt in her life. She wraps her arms around the pillow and snuggles closer with a content groan. When it moves and gives a low sigh, Blake's eyes shoot open. Only for her vision to be obscured by the naked chest and stomach of a tall woman. Blake lets out an ear splitting shriek as she scrambles back, pushing the figure off her bed side and waking up the rest of her team.

Yang and Weiss shoot up with a start, "Huh!? Where is the fire!? Is it me again?" Yang asks, checking her body to see if she is on fire.

"Someone snuck into our room and was in my bed! NAKED!" Blake yells, still shaken.

"What in the name of chicken nugget biscuits did you do that for Blake?!" The person on the floor says in Ruby's voice.

"Ru!? Is that you." Yang asks, shock twisting her visage.

"Course it is, why?" Ruby asks, cutely cocking her head to the side as Blake gets down to apologize.

"DANM PUP!" Yang yells jumping off her hammock. "What do you mean why? Look at yourself! I need you to bend down!" Yang bellows as Weiss stares at the girl (though she vigorously denies later)and drools. She expected Ruby to have some muscle since she has to spin around a scythe twice her size, or one that was at least. Ruby, instead of being slightly taller than Cardin, is now a bit shorter than Yatsuhashi. Scared milky pale skin is stretched over the expanse of a curvaceous body, with a lithe frame of tightly corded muscle and a taut, defined, eight pack on her stomach.

"Yang I didn't grow much this time." Ruby says, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"You where just Cardin's size, now you're nearly tall as Yatsu."

"Yang!" 

"I know, but damn. I thought it was over!" 

"Um, you mind explaining why my partner is eight feet tall and naked?" Weiss asks, still looking up at Ruby.

"Actually she's more around seven foot even. Yatsu is seven foot six inches. Give or take a few." Yang corrects. "And it's because of her curse. Her change alters her genes every time, making her grow unnoticeably taller, smarter, or even more muscle mass, unless, in this case, it's a rare Grimm. Since Spero here is an ancient Grimm and I'm guessing the only of her kind, it took the new Grimm's magical energy as, yet again, I'm guessing she has, and turned it to make Ruby more formittable than she already was. Though I don't understand how getting more muscle and brain mass makes her boobs grow." Yang deadpans, flicking Ruby's breast.

"You know, I never knew you could sound smart." Weiss snarks.

"You know what your growth spurt means right?" Yang smirks at Ruby, ignoring the insult completely.

"Yaaaang! But I just went through The Call and none of my closes fit anymore." Ruby complains.

"But you know you have to get used to your new height." Yang says, walking out of their dorm door and to JNPR's dorm, knocking quickly. When Pyrrha answers Yang says nothing and just drags the taller girl across the hall and places her in front of Ruby, who is currently trying to hide behind a flustered Blake.

"Yaaaang! You left the door open what if someone saw me?!" Ruby whines.

"Wow that is extremely ineffective. You know it's nearly impossible to hide behind someone that you're bigger than, right?"

Pyrrha just turns heel and goes back to her room (Still leaving the door open I might add. Also with a hidden blush). If they listen, they can hear gasps of disbelief then crashing as Nora suddenly appears in the door way.

"Rubes!" Nora shouts, stepping up to examine her body before promptly squeezing the life out of her. "Oh my Oum! Now you're bigger and softer!" She cheers, laying her head to rest on Ruby's chest.

"Blake... Help!" Ruby gasps breathlessly, her face red with embarrassed... And lack of breath.

"NORA!" Ren calls from across the hall.

"Coming Ren!" Nora shouts back, slightly depressed at losing her giant human teddy bear.

Ruby, being the ever helplessly nice person, "*SIGH!* We can cuddle later if you'd like." Nora's smile returns ten fold and skips out with an excited 'Yay'.

Pyrrha comes back with a large of pair Jaune's black gym shorts and one of her own sports bras. Ruby takes the clothes giving a grateful nod before rushing to the bathroom. 

After Ruby returns form the bathroom, she's wearing Jaune's too small shorts, making then into skin tight shorts instead of the baggy ones they are supposed to be, and the red sports bra Pyrrha gave her. "Wait right there." Yang says walking to a dresser. She pulls out a one of Ruby's red and black plaid shirts and a black cowboy hat. Yang rips the sleeves off the shirt and slips it on Ruby's shoulders, standing back to view her handy work. "You look kind of like a sexy cowgirl."

Ruby wraps her tails around her waist to conceal them and sighs, "Lets just go to the training arena."   
________________  
ON-THE-WAY-TO-THE-TRAINING-ARENA

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss and team JNPR are on their way to the gym/training grounds when Ruby smells someone familiar. She turns her head and spots Johnathan and what appears to be his team.

"Johnathan!" Ruby yells as she steers Spero to run towards the group, her team behind her. Hies try to run away before one of his teammates grab him to keep him from escaping, the others standing in front of him protectively. Ruby doesn't pay them any attention as she continues to approach. When close enough, she jumps off Spero's back and over the groups head, landing beside Johnathan and causing him to shrink away. Ruby frowns before she feels something tackle her. 

Ruby looks up to see a gorgeous white wolf Faunus girl with pale skin and light red eyes wearing gym gear. She has a battle claw pointed at Ruby's throat. "I don't know who you are but-" The girl trails off and starts sniffing Ruby. She reaches for Ruby's Stetson, pulling it off. When she sees nothing she leans forward and moves her hand through Ruby's hair until she finds her ears. Ruby hears gasps from the surrounding students. "Hmm, female Wolf Faunus? You are quite beautiful." The girl purrs, looking down at Ruby before leaning in and rubbing against her. Just as she is about to rub her hands down below Ruby's stomach, Blake slams her off from the side.

Blake helps Ruby up, wrapping her arm possessively around her waist, glaring daggers at the offending female. "Do not touch her!" Blake snarls at the Faunus.

"What gives you the right the to touch her!" The girl yells back.

"Well first, she's my teammate and leader, and second, this." Blake reaches up to pull Ruby to her face, kissing her full on the lips possessively, making Ruby hum with pleasure.

When they break apart Ruby gives her a sultry look. "Next time, use your tongue." Ruby purrs, caught up in the moment. She realizes what she'd said and turns redder than her cape, shrinking in on herself impossibly small for a girl her size.

"What did you try to kill her for is what I want to know!?" Yang yells, stomping up and right into the girls face.

"She attacked Johnathan!" The girl yells.

This takes Ruby out of her stupor. "No I didn't! I'm his friend!" Ruby exclaims. "Right Johnathan?"

"But I've never seen you before." Johnathan says.

Ruby remembers how she meet him. "Ooooooooh." Ruby says. "The world traded spots. I got pushed from the top. I, was brought up under clash defenses. HARSH DEFENSES!! I'm so damn tired of breaches of trust. All I ask is a push, into the light again! Like a tumor in the brain! Impulse that is blacker than pain! One more demoniacal scar can take my agony! I'm so damn tired of world treating me! LIKE I GOT IDIOT JUST WRITTEN ON MY FOREHEAD!!"

Johnathan watches her bob her head up and down as she sings. 'Black and red hair, tall, sleek muscled body, likes to bob her head. Oh my Oum!' Johnathan snaps out of his thoughts, cutting Ruby off, "Ruby!?" 

Ruby smiles. "E'yup!" She beams, popping the P.

"But how, you were a-" Johnathan is cut off by a large elegant hand.

"Shh, no one can know." Ruby whispers in his ear, pulling back and giving a playful wink. "I don't know much about meeting new people, but I'm pretty sure we're supposed to introduce ourselves before we start kissing in front of each other." Ruby says, turning red again.

"Oh, Right! Well, I'm Johnathan Martial but you can call me Jonah. The tall albino Russian seductress is Adamya Volk. The silent brown haired guy with the broadsword is Sin Toyama." Johnathan starts.

"I guess that's cause he's hotter than Sin." Yang grins with a wink, making Ruby facepalm and shake her head.

Jonah ignores her and points to the last one, "And that is Isis Aki, she's a mute, but extremely deadly. We make up team JASI(Jasmine)."

Ruby signs something to Isis, making the girl shake in silent laughter.

"I've legit never seen her laugh. How?" Jonah asks.

"It's a secret~." Ruby sings songd, smiling widely.

"Um, where did you learn sign language?" Weiss asks.

"I learned to talk with some of the younger kids at orphanages that are mutes. One of the kids there taught me." Ruby explains. 

"Nice to meet you all." Ruby says politely before pointing to her team, "The punny one is Yang Xiao Long," Yang lets out a booming laugh. "The Ice Queen there is Weiss Schnee," She continues, pointing to a glaring Weiss. "This gorgeous lady is Blake Belladonna," Ruby says, hugging Blake by her side before she steps forward giving her signature dramatic bow, "And I, am their fearless leader, Ruby Rose. We make team RWBY. Now! Shall we head to the training arena? At least that's where I'm assuming you're going." When everyone nods Ruby tells everyone except Blake to get on Spero's back.

"Aren't you two getting on?" Adamya asks.

Ruby leans down and picks up her Stetson, "Nope." 

"Then how are you getting there? Walking?"

"Nope. I'm going to run us their. I want to race Spero." Ruby says cheerfully, picking up Blake bridle style.

"Ooooo! Prepare to eat our dust. On your mark! Get set! GO!" Adamya yells as Spero takes off, surprised when she sees Ruby standing there, watching them. Then Ruby takes a starting stance when they are thirty meters away before she takes off into a blur of red and black, speeding past them in seconds.   
_______________  
AT-THE-TRAINING-GROUNDS

Ruby and Blake are waiting at the entrance for Spero to get there. Spero stops in front of Ruby. "Lets go Spero, you're sparring with me!" Ruby says excitedly. The others split up to do their routines.

Ruby and Spero stand four meters apart, Ruby with no weapon. Spero charges Ruby, swinging her paw in a fast arc. Ruby dodges Spero's paw making her miss completely and counters by sweeping the Chimera's legs. Spero gets up before attacking with a series of quick swipes and bites all missing except the last swing, lightly catching Ruby's Stetson that was now back on her head even though she had been found out .

"Rude!" Ruby scoffs at the Grimm.

"Is not." Spero replies simply.

Ruby disappears into petals, reappearing and slamming into the Chimera's side, making her fly across the arena and nearly hit Weiss.

"Watch it you DOLT!" Weiss yells at her.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Spero takes her distraction as a chance to smack Ruby hard into the wall beside Yang and the gym equipment. Ruby gets up and shakes herself off. She charges Spero, wrapping her arms around Spero's neck and bending her at an odd angle while wrapping a leg around her hind legs to keep them in place. Spero taps her tails in surrender. 

"Nice spar Spero and sorry." She says massaging the Grimm's hurt muscles in apology. 

"Hey!" Ruby turns her head to see Adamya swaggering over and feels Blake appear at her side right before Adamya gets close. "You can beat a Grimm, but can you beat me?"

"I'd love to." Blake says snidely.

"I know, I was talking to her." Adamya replies.

Ruby just smiles. "I'd love to spar with you."

"Good, but I'd like to make a bet. If I win I get to take you out."

"Oh, hell no!" Blake exclaims, surprising Ruby at how the usually calm Blake is acting.

"Blake what's wrong? You don't usually act like this." Ruby asks worriedly.

"She's trying to take you away when she doesn't even know you. You're my mate." Blake growls possessively.

"Blake, I'm not a thing and I'm not going to let her or anyone else take me from you." Ruby says, giving her a peck on the cheek calmly.

"Why aren't you mad?" Blake asks.

"Blake I don't give my fucks for petty stuff like this, just for things that make my soul boil. I save my fucks for magical shit. She doesn't seem magical to me. Does she look magical to you?" Ruby asks playfully, giving her a lopsided grin. 

Blake plays along with Ruby, looking at Adamya with a thoughtful and calculating face, "Nope! She doesn't seem special in any way to me." 

"True. But you're the most magical thing in my life, my Dark Beauty." Ruby says.

"Bleh, Get a room!" Yang yells across the room.

"I'm ready." Ruby says, turning to Adamya.

"Too slow!" Adamya yells, swiping with her battle claw. 

Ruby moves out off the way at the last second, moving back to the same place just as fast making it look like her swipe went right through her body, with rose petals making a glitch effect. "I am fast because I was once slow, " Ruby gives a quick jab, sending Adamya across the room and deep into the wall, "I am strong because I was once weak." Adamya gets herself out of the wall shooting pistol rounds from her battle claws. Ruby predicts and dodges easily and gracefully, "I am wise because I was once foolish." Ruby advances while Adamya reloads, quickly pulling a dagger from seemingly nowhere and pressing it to her throat. Adamya freezes in fear, not daring to try anything, "I am fearless because I was once afraid." Ruby finishes, backing away. "These are the rules of my life. Make them yours." Ruby turns and saunters away as everyone, except Yang, stares in astonishment at the display.

Yang bursts into fits of laughter. "Dang. I think you made her piss her pants." Yang shouts between breaths. "Oh! *Wheeze!*I know what will really get her off your back. Do the thing."

Ruby's face lights up and she asks Ren for his storm flowers, promising to bring them back the way she got them. Standing a few feet in front of one of the walls she starts juggling the pistols around her body and through her legs. Preforming flips and cartwheels, all while the pistols sound off shot after shot. When finished the wall has an elegantly written note on it, 'I am the keeper of souls, slayer of the wicked, soulless' Bain, the protector of the Dark Beauty, I kill relentlessly, those who see my face tremble in fear, I am the voice that haunts your dreams. I am the Crimson Reaper.'

Ruby hands Ren his weapons back and gives Yang a high five and a cheesy grin. "Awe yeah! Lets go get you some new clothes. We have a field trip tomorrow." Yang says, grabbing Ruby and dragging her out."

"Bye guys! Bye team JASI! Hope to see y 'all later!" Ruby yells to her still shocked friends watching as more people gather to look at the note. 'Wait where's Jaune been?' She asks herself. 

END


	11. Forever Fall

Ruby and Blake are sit together, waiting for bedtime to roll around when Ruby feels a familiar aura. Shifting, Ruby picks up Blake—who just continues to read—and sits her down with Spero. Walking out of the dorm she sees Jaune standing out side of his room. "Hey Jaune. Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby says, startling Jaune.

"Huh! Nope! Ha, got it!" Jaune replies.

"So! Where have you been lately?"

Jaune looks at Ruby before heaving a heavy sigh, "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school is a bad idea."

"You didn't do anything to Pyrrha, did you? Did he touch you?" Ruby growls, her perky demeanor switching to one of malice in a flash.

"No! I-I would never. Could never really." Jaune days quickly. "He just having fun. He hasn't hurt me."

"Good!" Ruby chirps, her smile returning. 

Jaune leans against his door and slides to the floor. "I'm starting to think I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

"Nope?"

"Nope! Your a leader now Jaune. Your not allowed to be a failure."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

Ruby pretends to give it some serious thought, tapping a finger on her chin before giving him a kind smile. "Nope!"

"You know you're not the easiest person to talk to?"

Ruby plops on the floor beside him dramatically, "Nope! Jaune maybe you where a failure when you were a kid. You might have even been a failure when we first met! But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Because?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune. We both do! And if we fail we'll just be bringing then down with us! We have to put are team mates first and ourselves second." Ruby stands. "Jaune. Some people are born great. Some have greatness thrust upon them. But some achieve greatness even from the most pitiful of places. I believe you can achieve that greatness. Your team deserves a great leader Jaune. And I believe that can be you."

Ruby leaves a smiling Jaune behind and opens her door knocking her team over with the door. "Even you Blake?! I expected better from you." Ruby gawks as Blake gives her an incredulous look. Weiss scoffs and Yang tries to play it off.

"Come on you guys bedtime."

"You mean your bedtime." Yang replied with a snicker.

"Hey! I thought we agreed that my age doesn't matter." Ruby pout, her ears pinning against the top of her head.

"We agreed that it doesn't matter for decision making. Not bedtimes." Yang teases.

Ruby whines, dramatically stomping to Spero's side—who is laying on her back— plopping down on the Grimm's chest. "Speeero! " Ruby whined dramatically, "Yang's being a meany again!"

Spero—with Ruby's dramatic influence rubbing off on the intelligent Grimm— places one paw to her chest and the other around Ruby as if to say. 'Really!?' At Ruby's nod Spero turns on Yang, shock turning to indignation, 'How dare you!?'

Yang rolls her eyes at their antics, "Whatever, Drama Queens."

"Goodnight Ruby." Blake calls from her bed.

"Night guys see you in-." Ruby falls asleep mid sentence.

Weiss coos at her partner and pulls a cover over her giant kid of a partner. "Night BF." She says quietly. But when she turns around she scowls at the looks on Yang and Blake's faces. 

"Aww. Looks like Ruby just made the Ice Queen into Weiss Cream." Yang coos, mimicking Weiss' adoring face.

Weiss grabs a pillow and launches it at Yang's face, whispering harshly, "Shut up and go to sleep you brute!" Tossing Blake a glare she turns the lights off and douses the room in darkness. She can still hear Yang snickers a she climbs in bed.

>>FIELD-TRIP-DAY<<

It was gorgeous walking through Forever Fall Forest. "Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this Forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap. However this Forest is full of the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

"Did Glynda just say have fun?" Yang asked incredulously.

"I think she just did!" Ruby exclaims, her visage contorting in shock. Before her head rockets forward from a smack from Glynda. "Ow. Glyn, what was that for?! You smacked my ears!" Ruby whines, her wolf ears swiveling around in protest. 

Glynda scowld, "First for making it sound like I don't know what fun is." Glynda gives her another smack on the back of her head, whispering into her ear, "And that's for calling me by my nickname if front of other students."

Ruby rubs her head with a small smile walking away with the rest of her team, Yang giggling the whole way. As they begin tapping the trees for sap Ruby's nose catches the most delicious smell in the world. She follows the heavenly smell to a tree with red sap drizzling down. Absent mindedly she grabs a jar and fills it before drinking it in seconds. She turns on Nora, who is about to drink some of her own, before Ruby snatches the jar, drinking that as well.

She snarls at Yang and leaps at her, claws extended for her jar. Glynda grabs her midair by her hood a mere foot away from a cowering Yang.

"What is the meaning of this!" Glynda demands loudly, bringing Ruby back from her sap induced craze.

Ruby slowly turns her head so she ca. look Glynda straight in the eyes before picking her up bridal style, and disappearing in a blur of red and purple pedals. In the back round the rest could hear Cardin swearing loudly as the pedals dissolved into black mist.

>>RUBY-AND-GLYNDA<<

"Put me down!" Glynda shouts from Ruby's arms. Ruby comes to a screeching halt, eyes closed, and breathing heavily as she gently sets Glynda on her feet. "Ruby?" Glynda asks, worry filling her at the fearful expression on the normally cheerful girls face. Glynda has spent a great amount of time talking with Ruby, and has taken quite the liking to her. Asking her to help with planning and generally spending time with her. Glynda reaches up and grabs Ruby's face, wiping sap from the corner of her mouth. "Come on Ru. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm wrong." Ruby responds, eyes still closed.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asks, waiting patiently for Ruby to open up.

"This!" Ruby exclaims opening her eyes. Glynda gasps at the glowing red slits in her eyes. "I'm a monster. I'm cursed, and because of that damned curse I nearly attacked my own sister for something that should have been disgusting in the first place!" Ruby snarls.

"What curse?" Glynda asks calmly.

Ruby pulls off her corset and shirt to show her back. The ever present runes glowing dimmly. "This curse. My mom fought one of the most ancient Grimm know to man kind... while pregnant. It was a hard battle from what I heard, but she beat him in the end, but not before he used some kind of ancient magic on her. Ma could feel something changing and thought it was her who was cursed." Ruby explains, unwinding her tails and moving them around, "But six months later I was born and she saw just how wrong she was. A Faunus child born from two human parents, with not only one but three different animal traits. One more shocking than the others." Ruby points to her wolf ears, "Wolf..." her long black tail, "Panther..." finally she points to her last long armored tail, "And Grimm. Her baby born as the thing she hated and fought with her very soul." Ruby looks away, thinking Glynda like so many others would be cruel to her. She jumps in surprise at the feeling of warm arms pulling her down into a comforting embrace.

"That must have been hard."

"It wasn't at first. Mom was there for me. Helping as much as she could to keep the bullies away, and it worked. But then Mom died and things changed. First it was my family. Yang and Pa turned on me. Saying it was my curse that killed Ma. Pa would blame every thing that went wrong on me. I was only four and I did all the chores, cooked, and kept my grades up even with the increase of bullying, but Yang never showed mercy as she beat me senseless." Ruby starts, quietly sinking to her knees. "One day Yang was beating me again as Pa cheered her on. She was calling me every mean name she could think of, and saying she wished I had died instead of mom. I pushed her off me and punched her back with one thing in mind... To run. So I ran away. A few weeks after I left, Uncle Qrow found me and brought me back. He said 'The family's not the same without you squirt.' I just laughed, 'Some family they are.' When we got back I saw the house was filthy and in pieces. My father was looking through search papers. But when he looked up I could see he was crying and hadn't slept in days, his clothes tattered and unwashed. He ran straight to me screaming 'Ruby!' And I thought he was going to beat me, but then he hugged me and Yang came bolting from upstairs. They poured their hearts out to me and apologized. Said they loved me, and that they'd do whatever it took to have me in the family again." Ruby's crying suddenly stops and she lifts her head. Staring Glynda straight in the eyes. "It's funny how a house and family falls apart without a four year old to cook and clean for them. Huh?" Ruby asks with a sad smile.

"What did you say."

"I said yes. They saw what they did was wrong and they promised to do better by me. And if I remember one thing Ma taught me, it's that everyone deserves a second chance, especially family. And from there the family got better, but school and the bullies only got worse. Eventually Uncle Qrow started to teach me hand to hand combat and what he couldn't teach me, he got friends or connections that owed him a favor to teach me. So from the age of five I was learning everything from mixed martial arts, to free running in order to fight and escape. At eight Qrow got me a military trained bodyguard corgi, you'd think he'd get me a German Shepard for a guard dog. He said 'Use all the skills you've learn relentlessly to protect you and your family. Even if it's from your family themselves.' "

"I'm sorry Glyn! You asked me one question, and I gave you my whole life story! Please don't cry for me, it's over now." 

Glynda embraces Ruby tightly. "I'm so sorry. And I know that I'll never replace your mom, but I'll always be here for you and will treat you as my own."

Ruby squeezes her closer, "Thank you." She stands, pulling Glynda up with her. Ruby pulls her clothes back on and wraps her tails up before wiping Glynda's face and smiling, "Lets head back. Mom."

Glynda gives her a warm smile as Ruby picks her up and sprints back for the other students. When they arrived they are surprised to find Jaune finishing off an Ursa. Ruby sets Glynda down and elbows Pyrrha asking, "Um. What?"

"Jaune was being bullied by Cardin and was told to throw the sap at us so he could unleash some wasp Grimm on us. But when Jaune refused and threw the sap at him instead, Cardin's negative emotions drew in an Ursa and it attacked and nearly killed him, but Jaune stepped in and as you just saw slayed the Grimm." Blake informs Ruby.

"How-"

"Do I know?" Blake asks, cutting Ruby off, "Cause I heard it all." That got her a few weird looks.

"And why-"

"Didn't I stop them?" Blake cuts in again. "Because I knew he'd do the right thing. And they also beat Jaune befores the Ursa showed up."

Ruby gives an earth trembling roar. She turns and stomps towards Cardin, each step making a crater in the forest floor. Ruby's growl shakes Cardin right to his core, as she lift him by his neck. "I thought I told you to stay away from my friends. Now! I'm going to tear you to pieces to show you and all the other racist bullies what happens when you mess with people under my protection." Ruby squeezes his throat watches as he squirms and claws at her hand, desperate for air."

"Ruby let him go! You got your point across!" Yang yells as her and Weiss try to pull Ruby's arm as Blake attempts to peel her fingers from around Cardin's throat, but Ruby doesn't budge.

"Baby please let him go. If you do this you won't be any better than him." Blake says frantically. "They'll take you to jail. Ru please!"

Ruby still doesn't respond. Glynda places her hands on each side of Ruby's head and forces Ruby to look her in the eyes. "Ruby remember what your mom told you. Everyone deserves a second chance. "Please child, don't make me have to fight my new family." Glynda says calmly.

Ruby closed her eyes and when they opened again, they were back to normal. She looks at Cardin's struggling body, her sister, her girlfriend, and then back to her new family. She pulls Cardin closer and roars so loud as to actually make the ground around her crack from the sound waves before throwing him to the ground. "In honor of my late mothers memory I'll let you live, but be warned. If you bully any of my friends and I find out." She leans down with a smile, speaking in a sickly sweet voice, "Nothing will keep me from getting to you and I will make good on my first threat of torture. Am i understood you filthy Assmunch?" When Cardin nods her smile widens at the smell of fear and urine.

Ruby turns and gathers her team in for a hug. "Sorry guys. I just lost my temper, please forgive me."

"It's okay Rubes. I know how important your friends are to you." Yang says squeezing back.

"Next time listen you dolt!" Weiss grumbles, though she doesn't pull away.

Blake just quietly pulls Ruby down and kisses her softly. "Don't you ever do that to us again, temper or no. If you killed him you'd have been arrested, and then you'd have broken your promise to me. And to your team."

Glynda just whacks her on the back of the head as she goes to check on Jaune.

Ruby catches a dagger between her fingers mere inches from her face. She looks to where the dagger and the intense feeling of hate and bloodlust is coming from, to see Russel turning to run. But before he can make it far she turns the dagger and with a flick of her wrist sends it back, burying it to the hilt in a tree and pinning him by a shirt sleeve. Ruby proceeds to pull throwing knives from seemingly nowhere, throwing them and pinning Russel completely.

"Restrain him!" Glynda orders.

Just as everyone relaxes they feel the ground shake and the sound of falling trees fills the area. They all watch a Colossal Ursa lumber calmly from the trees on the other side of the clearing. As everyone pulld their weapons and ready for battle, it continues to lumber towards them, stopping right in front of Ruby and her team.

"Of all the days for you to make Spero stay at Beacon." Yang snarks.

Ruby walks forward just as calmly as the Grimm and everyone, even Glynda, watch and hold their breath. 

Ruby reaches up and the Grimm leans down to face level. Ruby places her hands on the sides of the Grimm's head and pressed her forehead to his, communicating. Then the Grimm licks Ruby's face making her giggle. "This Grimm is like Spero, he is loyal to whom he deems worthy. And says my show of strength and Spero's mark has him thinking I'm pretty worthy." Weiss faints and Nora appears by the Grimm's head, oohing and awing at it's armored body.

Glynda sighs at Ruby's new companion before giving a squeak— she later denies giving— at being lifted on the Grimm's back in front of Ruby and her team. She just sighs again, used to Ruby's weirdness, "Lets head back students."

End


	12. The Stray

The streets of Vale are decorated from top to bottom for the festival, filling the streets with cheer. But no one is more cheerful than Weiss.

"The Vital festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaims, smiling brightly as she practically skips down the road.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kind of freaking me out." Ruby replies, her mask covered face scrunching up.

"How could you not smile?! A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! Thinking of all the planning that must go in to this event is simply breath taking." Weiss says, her smile widening

"Wow. Way to make a good thing sound boring." Yang says, crossing her arms.

"Quiet Brute." Weiss scolds, turning around to stare at Ruby, "Speaking of culture. You do know it's in our culture to fright and kill Grimm... Right?"

Ruby rolls her eyes, "Duh."

"Then why did you insist on bringing that Grimm with us."

"Okay, first, his name is Azrael, second because this Grimm cares about me and wants to make sure I'm safe. And third before you say, 'We can protect you.'" He doesn't trust you guys like Spero does yet. Plus he doesn't trust Spero either." Ruby explains, rubbing the noe backpack sized Ursa's head.

>>>>FLASHBACK-TIME<<<<

Finally arriving back at Beacon from the field trip the team(Plus Glynda) notice that they have a big problem. And by big, they meant colossal.

"Umm, I don't think he'll fit." Ruby say, sizing up the entrance to the dorms.

"Duh, you idiot! His head alone is bigger than you! What did you think? He'd just magically shrink and walk through the door!?" Weiss scolds sarcastically.

The Grimm steps in front of Ruby as it's muscles bunch and contort, folding in on themselves and causing the Grimm to shrink miraculously smaller. After it shrinks to the size of a backpack the Grimm proceeds to climb up a Ruby's body and latch itself on her back like a baby Koala.

"Yes, Weiss. That's exactly what I thought." Ruby says triumphantly to the still stunned Heiress. Turning her nose up haughtily she heads towards their dorm.  
____________________

Ruby calls out to the Chimera as soon as she enters to introduces the new Grimm.

"Hey Spero, I got you a new friend! Spero this is..." Ruby trails, realizing she hasn't named him yet. Ruby turns on Glynda. "Glyn, you name him! He likes you."

Glynda stares at the Grimm. About to say 'No' Glynda makes the infinitely stupid mistake of looking at Ruby's. The girl had taken off her half mask so Glynda can have a clear view of her face. Her lip is stuck out and quivering cutely as her wolf ears folded back slightly. She had gotten as small as she possibly could, widening her silver eyes adorably, polishing off the look with crocodile tears in the corners of her eyes. For extra measure, she tucks the small Grimm under her chin, the Grimm making the exact same face. 

How can such a large girl get so adorable and small she didn't know. That and how she managed to get the Grimm to make such an angelic face. The name hits her, "Alright! His name will be Azrael."

"Come on Glyn, I thought you of all people wouldn't cave to her puppy dog eyes." Yang says playfully.

"Yeah, and why a fallen angel?" Blake inquires.

Glynda turns on Yang, "First, don't call me Glyn, second, no one can resist her cuteness," Glynda turns her attention to Blake, "and lastly look at that face."

Ruby hops around the room with Azrael in her arms, giggling childishly. "Cause he's an adorable little angel. Isn't that right Spero!?" Ruby asks, lifting Azrael to the Chimera's face.

Spero sniffs the other Grimm, sneezes, and gives a shrug of her shoulders. 

>>>>FLASHBACK-END<<<<

"Plus like this he looks like a regular Grimm bag you can buy at the store. Or maybe a plushie. And my hair hides most of him." Ruby ends simply, pointing to her long hair, it's grown significantly since the trip. She rearranges her beret and continues walking.

"Remind me why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?" Yang asks.

"Yeah. It smells like dead fish." Ruby adds, holding her sensitive nose.

"I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss explains, still smiling.

"In other words she wants to spy on the competition so she can have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake teases with a sly grin.

"You can't prove that!"

"Woah." Ruby says, looking to a broken store front. Walking over Ruby asks the first detective what happened. 

"Robbery. Second dust shop hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

>>>>TIME-SKIP<<<<(Cause I'm lazy.)

"HEY! Stop that Faunus!" 

Ruby and her team run back towards the docks and watch a stow away monkey Faunus run from the a ship. He hangs from a lamppost and eats a banana. Finishing it he throws it at the guards face, jumps down, he speeds away in team RWBY's direction, leaving the guards far behind him. When he is about to run past her, Ruby sees the monkey wink at Blake. 

Acting quickly, she snags the Faunus by his collar and lifts him to her face scowling. 

"You know what you just did?" Ruby asks dangerously. At the shake of the startled Faunus' head she continues, "You just proved some people's opinion of the Faunus and their fight for their rights." Ruby looks pointedly at Weiss, getting a shrug of arrogance from said Heiress.

The monkey Faunus starts panicking as the guards grow near. "You've got to let me go! I can't be taken to jail." He yells as he starts kicking her stomach.

"Why? Stop that kicking, it's annoying."

"Cause I'm supposed to participate in the tournament. I have a team depending on me!"

Ruby sighs, "You only have one second chance. If I find out you did anything unlawful or something that could tarnish the Faunus' good name I will show you no mercy. And the names Ruby." 

"Sun, and thank you."

Ruby breaks away from her team, Sun still in her hand, as she raises him up as her muscles tighten before launching him down the street to the corner. As Sun hits the ground he rolls before jumping up and turning the corner.

Ruby waves with a shit eating grin when guards glared at her as they run by.

"Wait! We need to observe him if he's competition." Weiss yells, bolting after the Faunus.

"Why don't you observe me Snowflake!" Yang calls, right on Weiss' heels.

Blake just shrugs and follows after Yang. Ruby can only shake her head at her team and chase after them.

Ruby rounds the corner only to see Weiss on the ground on top of some girl. "Looks like she fell for someone else, sorry Yang." Ruby thinks with a smirk.

"Dang, he got away!" Weiss screeches, much to the two Faunus' dismay.

"Ummm, Weiss. You're laying on someone." Ruby informs the annoyed heiress.

Weiss looks down at Ginger—as Ruby has taken to calling her in her head— who is laying underneath her with an energetic smile, "Salutations!" Ginger greets cheerfully.

"Um... Hello." Ruby replies cocking a brow.

Weiss gets up so fast it looks like she teleported, "Oh! My sincerest apologies for plowing into you like that, I hope you can forgive my idiocy." Weiss apologizes formally.

"Um, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." Ginger says energetically.

Yang looks down at the odd girl, wondering if she'll ever get up... Or if she'd rather stay on the ground. "Um... You want to get up?" Yang asks uncertainly, she honestly thinking the weirdo would probably rather stay laying on the ground.

Ginger gives it some thought before nodding, "Yes." Ginger flips to her feet, causing all of team RWBY to take a step away from the weird girl. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi, Penny... I'm Ruby!"

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hurt your head." Yang asks before promptly being elbowed by Blake, "Ow! Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ginger- I mean- Penny repeats.

"You already said that." Weiss informs her.

Penny's eyes stare far off into the distance for a hot second, "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss says, turning around and trying to get away from the weird girl as soon as possible. The rest of team RWBY turns with her, all feeling the same about the strange girl.

But as Ruby turns away, she make one mistake, "Bye, friend." She spoke.

Penny stares after them in shock.

"She was... weird." Yang says, rubbing the back of her head. 

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss inquires, getting a growl from Ruby. Weiss turns around only to find a Penny standing directly in front of her.

"What did you call me?" Penny asks, head tilting to the side with an intense look of confusion.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologizes quickly, as Weiss looks, and points, between Penny and where they had left the girl with a look of complete shock and confusion.

"Not you..." Penny pushes past the WBY and walks straight up to Ruby, looking up straight into her eyes. "You!"

"Me!" Ruby says, shrinking and leaning back. "I-I d-don't know, I-- what um, uh--" Ruby stammers awkwardly before she was cut off by Penny.

"You called me "friend". Am I really your friend?" Penny asks, earnesty encompassing her visage.

"Uummm..." Ruby peers over the girl's shoulder for help from her team, who are all shaking their heads and hands rapidly. A clearly sign for 'NO!'. But Ruby's kind soul could never deny someone her friendship. "Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby's team promptly fall to the concert in exasperation, proverbial gongs going off in the background.

"Ahahaha, Sen-sational!" Penny cheers, pumping her fist. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Um, I'm actually taken already."

"Really!?" Penny asks excitedly, "By whom?"

Ruby picks Blake up off the ground and holds her close. "By this Dark Beauty." She leans down and plants a chaste kiss to a blushing Blake's lips.

"Bleh, get a room!" Yang bellows before turning to penny, "Soo, what are you in Vale for?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny says proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Wait... you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny replies, giving a mock salute.

"Forgive my bluntness, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake snarks.

"It's a "combat skirt"." Weiss says crossing her arms, glaring at Blake. Everyone feels a rush of air as Ruby appears beside Weiss in a blur of red, posing in the same position as her partner.

"Yeah!"

Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby slaps it, not looking away from Blake. "Wait a minute..." Weiss turns to Ruby, "You're wearing pants. Why are on my side."

"Ruby used to wear "combat skirts" all the time when we were young, but after Qrow brought Ruby back, she learned how to hide her traits and has worn pants ever since." Yang answers sadly.

"Oh." Weiss grabs Penny and pulls her close. "If you're here for the tournament, does that you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion??"

"The who?" Penny asks.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss says, pulling out a childish drawing of Sun.

"Stop calling him that!" Blake snarls.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I stop referring to a lamppost as a lamppost, or trash as trash?" Weiss throws back haughtily.

"Shut up! He's a person to!"

>>>>>>TIME-SKIP<<<<<<(Again, cause I'm lazy.)

The two have been arguing throughout the rest of the day and it is starting to grate on Ruby's nerves. Especially Weiss' comments.

"You want to know why I hate the White Fang?" Weiss says to Blake. "It's because their a bunch of lairs! Thieves! And Murderers!" Weiss stands toe to toe with Blake.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!!" Blake roars in Weiss' face. The room fills with a pregnant silence, "...I-I--" Blake leaves the dorm so fast the door comes off it's hinges, hitting a frozen Yang.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby yells before going silent. There was a barely audible growl flowing threw the room, steadily growing louder.

"Ruby?" Yang calls uncertainly, worried about her little sis.

Ruby turns sharply on Weiss. The rage filled look her face shutting Yang up and freezing Weiss in place. "You know nothing! You impudent child! Those "Murders" where the only family I had after my real one beat me! They feed me! Cleaned me! Gave me a roof when no one else would! Those people where kind, honest, and peaceful! They only wanted to make things better for the Faunus! For people like me!" Ruby now has tears streaming down her face and is right in front of Weiss, her voice shaking the room from her yelling. "They were like that! Until people like you started pushing them, killing our kind, treating us like garbage! So you have no right to call them lairs, thieves, or murderers!" Ruby's voice is low now. She is right in Weiss' face, pupils a slit and red, anger burning in her bright silver eyes, as she stared straight though Weiss' eyes and into her soul. "No right, when you've lied to the public, stolen people from their families, and murdered hundreds of Faunus. Ice Bitch!"

Team JNPR had come to see what the commotion is about and stand in the doorway quietly. Ruby wipes her eyes, turns around, and stalks out of the room, team JNPR parting to let her by. 

After Ruby is out of sight Team JNPR walk in and ask Yang what had happened. After getting the story they all turned to Weiss with varying looks of disappointment.

>>>>>>RUBY<<<<<<

After some searching Ruby finds Blake standing in front of the Beacon statue with her Faunus ears out.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." Blake hears to voices say at the same time. She turns around only to find Sun and Ruby glaring at each other.

"Hey! What are you doing hear?" Ruby orders.

"To comfort that lovely lady." Sun says, pointing at Blake. "What about you?"

"The same." Ruby replies shortly.

"Well the more handsome, strongest, and the one without a mask hiding their face should get to do it." Sun retorts.

Blake speaks up, "Um, I think she already has you beaten in two of those categories."

"What? Which ones?" Sun asks disbelievingly.

"One she's got more muscle and is rather gorgeous under that mask."

"I won't believe it until I see it." Sun says crossing his arms.

Blake looks Ruby in her eyes she asks a silent question, 'Can I?'. At Ruby's nod Blake takes off Ruby's mask. She turns to Sun who has his mouth hanging open.

Ruby smirks. Now confident about her looks she didn't worry about others seeing her face, she mostly wore the mask cause she thought it made her look enticing and mysterious.

"Okay, so she's pretty, but she's not ripped, I mean look at my six pack.

Blake just silently lifts Ruby's shirt.

Sun's jaw drops to the floor as he look over her tightly corded frame, "How do you have that much muscle without looking weird." Sun sits there for a second, ogling Ruby's muscles. Still not willing to give up he says, "Plus I'm one of the rarest Faunus." He gloatd proudly, pointing to his tail.

Blake grins up at Ruby, "So is she."

Ruby nods and removes her beret, her wolf ears popping up and swiveling around. "Can you keep a secret?" Ruby asks him, her soul piercing silver eyes boring into his grey-blue ones. After getting a nod she unravels her tails, "I'm only showing you because if feel we will be fighting side by side, and because I trust you. Don't break my trust." When she receives another nod she showed him her tails. 

Sun gasps, "What!?"

"I'm part Grimm and panther too."

"That's not a panther's tail." He look up at Ruby in awe, "It's a tigers tail and not just any tiger, it's a black tigers tail. The Black Tigers were one of the Ruling Faunus races along with the Wolves. They were royalty. And I'm guessing those aren't dog ears."

"No. And it's just a panther's tail." Ruby denies.

"No! It has stripes."

Ruby lifts her tail to her face and glares at it for a bit. Soon the outline of darker black stripes make themselves apparent. "How did I not notice those before?!"

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't either." Blake says.

"We thought all of the Tigers and most of the Wolves were extinct after the wars. When the other Faunus find out our ruling system can be returned, and the Faunus can become a powerful empire again." Sun places his right hands fist in his left hands palm, bowing formally, "I will be by your first knight."

"What!? Wait, I don't want to be an Empress. You can't just be a ruler of a while race because of your ears!" Ruby says, shaking her head frantically.

"Welp. You won't have a choice if other Faunus find out. But, back to the other conversation." Sun slides in beside Blake, "This lady, should be comforted by me. Not her bodyguard."

"I'm her girlfriend." Ruby says, pulling Blake into her side.

"Haha, you nearly got me Rubes." Sun chuckles punching her shoulder lightly.

"Nope."

"What."

"Nope." Ruby leans down and plantd a kiss to Blake's forehead, "Now lets go and talk somewhere. I feel that there's a lot of secrets that need to be shared between us." Ruby says to Blake.

"Azrael." The Grimm makes his presence know, crawling down Ruby's back to the ground before gaining in size. Ruby then pulls up her sleeve to show a tattoo of Spero, a flash of light later, Spero is I front of Ruby. "Get on Azrael, we'll move faster this way."

Sun just only hops on the giant Ursa Grimm thinking, 'What the hell just happened, and how strong is she.'

They set off for town in silence.

>>>>>>END<<<<<<


	13. Discoveries

Pyrrha's POV(All thoughts are Pyrrha's when it's in P-POV)

Takes place after the episode Black and White

Glynda steps into the arena, "Alright, any volunteers for the first match?" 

I glance around with her, seeing no one with their hands raised. Looking over to team RWBY I see them all watching Ruby draw something in her book.

Glynda sighs as she gets the random selection ready. Faces fly across the holo-screens of the giant battle monitors above my head. The left side is the first one to stop, showing a dazzling picture of Ruby. "Ruby Rose," Glynda calls, causing Ruby to look up from her drawing, confusion obvious on her face. Glynda points to the holo-screen above her head.

Ruby nods, stands, closes her book, and jumps over the desks into the arena instead of going through the aisles.

Just after she leaves her desk Yang snatches her book up before Blake can grab it. When her jaw drops and she stops moving Weiss snatches it next. When Weiss freezes as well Blake grabs it carefully and takes a look.

Weiss gets her bearings and slaps Yang(who's drooling) and then poked Blake. Weiss asks a question to which Blake nods. Weiss and Yang turn to look straight at me. I wave.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

Jumping into the arena much the same way Ruby did, I pull out Milo and Akouo and widen my stance. 'I haven't seen her fight in a while. I guess here's yet another person I have to go easy on.' I notice she doesn't have her beret on and watch as she yawns, her tongue lolling out and her Wolf ears folding back, letting out a small whine as she stretches. 'To cute.'

"Oh! She's right here," Ruby replies to a question I don't hear, as she pulls out Crescent Rose and hugs it her to her, rubbing her check against it. 'Adorable!' "I just can't use her right know, because I have to recalibrate and upgrade her." The last part comes out in another long yawn.

'Are you sure you're able to fight?' I tilt my head slightly, "What are you going to fight with then?"

"With my claws or daggers."

"Claws? But I thought you just said you couldn't fight with Crescent right now." Glynda cuts in, raising an eyebrow.

"Not my battle claws, these." Ruby raises her hands so we can see as her finger nails elongate and harden. "I also have daggers," In a motion to fast to follow Ruby pulls out two daggers. One translucent while the other is a glimmering dark black, both shimmer as they catch the light. "These are my double sided, dust infused, serrated, obsidian daggers. Their name's are Yin and Yang. For without light there can be no darkness, and without darkness, no light. Yang is made out of a really rare clear obsidian that I found and harvested myself."

"Ready?" Glynda asks, stepping out of the arena.

When we both give a nod she starts the count down.

"3, 2, 1. Begin!"

I charge forth with every ounce of my speed, slashing at Ruby with Milo in sword form, trying to take out the adorable Huntress as fast as possible. Only to hit air. I feel a presence behind me and pull up Akouó in just time to block a strike from Yin.

"Excellent speed," I complement.

"Delicious instincts," Ruby replies, with a cheeky grin.

I push her off Akouó with enough strength to send her back across the field. Ruby speeds across the arena cutting forward with her daggers. As I block, parry, and counter attack we move so fast that we're just a blur to the untrained eye. Ruby takes a step back then cuts forth with both knives, I block with Milo, then bash Akouo into her hands sending her daggers out of the ring. Finally I push off the ground to gain height and smash my heel into her face with enough force to send her crashing to the floor, making a crater. Thinking it's over, I look up at the screen to see that my kick, that on anyone else would have depleted their Aura, only took ten percent of Ruby's.

I feel a pain in my back as I go flying through the air. As hit the ground Milo is ripped from my grasp and knocked out of the ring. I plunge Akouó into the ground to stop my momentum, stopping just before I go off the edge. 

Ruby waves with a shit eating grin, "Guess we're both empty handed now. And that kick hurt!" Ruby drops into a weird stance with her left leg one foot in front of the other, her body leant back, her arms hanging limply behind her. "Waaaaaaaaaa!"

"You look so goofy right now," I tell her, smiling affectionately.

"Aw, you know you love my goof!" Ruby replies, beaming cheekily.

"That I do, that I do. Now! Come hither!" The spar is long forgotten between the two of us, replaced with good fun. "And to think, I'd thought that I'd have to go easy on you," I say as I moves forward.

Ruby gasps dramatically, placing a hand over her heart, her face twisted in fiend shock and betrayal, "And to THINK!" When we're one meter from each other she closes the distance quickly. Taking my hand in hers as she kneels before me as she finishes, "I was going to ask you to be my Baifu!"

I pause in confusion, "Baifu!?"

"E'yup!

Battle!

Acquiesced!

Intimate!

Flame!

Unequivocally!?" As Ruby explains/asks. You can tell she made it up on the fly. She stands and wraps her arms around me looking down expectantly, her head tilting slightly as a light blush lights her cheeks.

I stare at her, not getting it at first. Then the meaning of the words hit me and I blush. I don't mean a little pink on my cheeks, I mean I can feel the heat coming off my own face.

"Hey. You okay? You don't have to answer now if you need time to think."

And that's exactly what I did. I thought about everything. She was an eccentric cookie lover, shy, gorgeously adorable, smart, strong, caring, goofy, and stern when she needs to be. But most of all Ruby was a protector, and she didn't care for titles. So no matter what you were or who you are she likes you for you. She was just simply... Ruby.

I look up to Ruby and pull her down to eye level. "Does Blake know?" Ruby nods uncertainly. "Is she okay with it."

"She suggested it after Spero told on me." Ruby replies. After I quirk an eyebrow she explains. "During the last "Call" Spero found me outside your door whining and sratching. I lied when I told Yang I like only one person. I actually loved Blake, but I also had a crush on you. And my crush just got worse and worse, even though I tired to fight it."

"Then I accept." I whisper.

Ruby's smile is brighter than a thousand stars as she scoops me up in her arms and spins me around giggling happily.

"I'm happy you two settled whatever it was you were chatting about in the middle of my class, but I'm going to need you to continue on with your spar." Glynda yells, adjusting her glasses with annoyance.

"Sorry Prof. Witch," Ruby yells back. "Let's finish this."

I nod and step back a few paces, "I'm not going easy on you."

"Neither am I." Ruby replies, retaking her earlier stance.

I settle into a brawlers stance. I start off with a strong haymaker, Ruby shifts her footing and moves out of the way. I strike out with flurry of powerful jabs, Ruby shifts, stumbles, and flops her way around them. I send out a right hook with enough force to break the air, but Ruby just drunkenly bends out of the way. That was IT! I was done, "What! Are! You! Doing!" I emphasize every word with a powerful kick, which were all dodged in the same drunken fashion.

"It's called the Drunken Crow, but I all it Drunken Mantis because of the way I use it. My uncle came up with this fighting style. Let me show what it can do." Ruby says going on the offense. Stumbling forth Ruby shifts her wait to send a punch to the side, I move away accordingly, only to feel a hit to my lower stomach. 'What!?' Ruby strikes again twisting weirdly around my body though I manage to block this one, another hit comes right after, and another until she's just blur of drunken moves. 

Every time one hits, my muscles in that area turn to putty. This goes on until I can no longer move. When I finally fall to my knees Ruby silently scoops me up, carries me to the rest of our friends, and sets me back in my chair. "The effects will wear off by the end of class." Ruby says quietly.

"Two questions. One, what did you do to me? Two, what did you draw that had your team all flustered?" I ask as I relax in my chair.

"One, I used acupuncture on you, and just made your muscles over lax using different pressure points. And two..." Ruby plucks her sketch pad from Yang's grasp. Said drooling blonde protests, gaining yet another smack from Weiss. I watch curiously as Ruby bends down and says something into Yang's ear getting an eager nod from the brawler.

Afterwards she hands me her sketch pad a little blush on her face, as her wolf ears pin back in embarrassment, "I may have sort of been day dreaming about you and just kind of drew it. Sorry."

I stare... and stare, and stare, Looking back at me from the page was... well... me! I am laid out on my back with what appears to be red silk sheets covering a wide bed, my hair splayed all around me. I am naked as the day I was born and with pleased sultry visage. One of my legs is bent and the other stretched out, as a hand stretches out to the observer of the pictures face, sultry face full of love, and rapture like I was trying to pull the observer back to bed. 

Two snap shoots bring me out of my trance. 

"Bugger me blind and bowlegged!" Me and Ruby look up at the British accent as Velvet lowers her camera.

Ruby folds in on herself, redder than her cape in embarrassment. A low whimper making its way out of her throat. "I'm sorry." She apologizes. "I didn't mean for anyone to see the picture."

I pat her shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay. As long as no one else sees it."

Glynda takes the sketch-pad in her telekinetic grip, her curiosity peaked from the look on her students faces. Then her mouth dropd open. Flipping through the sketch book she find a detailed picture of everyone Ruby knew, all in different poses. Be it combat, eating(Nora), reading, or anything else.

There was even a picture of her. She was pushing up her glasses with her left hand, her right hand wielding her riding crop, controlling the shards of purple glass that were swirling around her. Her figure was surrounded by her purple Aura, as she stood on what looked to be roofs of where she had first met Ruby.

Glynda puts the sketch book back and continues with class as if nothing happened.

End


	14. Forging Ties

Beacon Academy forge. A place of solitude and serenity. Ruby's favorite place to go if she wanted to study by herself or work on new tech she'd created. Right now she's working on modifying Crescent Rose to fit her height and creating a new set of throwing knives.

Ruby grabs the burn Dust. Opening the container she brings it to her lips, but before she can get any in her mouth someone snatches it away. Ruby turns on the intruder to see Jonah standing there with a concerned expression.

Ruby pulls off both sets of headphones, "Yes?"

"What are you doing!? Don't you know that can kill you!? There are better ways of dealing with stress! You don't have to die!" Jonathan exclaims pleadingly.

"Hold up. You thought I was trying to commit suicide?"

Jonathan nods.

"The amount of betrayal I feel right now is phenomenal," Ruby deadpans.

"Then what were you doing?" Jonathan asks, peering at the cooling metal with interest. "And why don't you have a shirt on?"

"I was just remaking my Crescent Rose." When he cocks his head Ruby explains, "I have a semblance that allows me to eat Dust and use the properties of that Dust."

"But, I thought your semblance was speed."

"It is, but I have more than just that one. It's not really common, but not unheard of. Here I'll show you." Ruby grabs the burn Dust from his hands and shakes some in her mouth. After slightly chewing she swallows it. 

Ruby blows out, scorching flames accompanying her breath. After a few seconds she stops breathing on the metal and returns to hammering it into shape. "Eating burn Dust allows me to spawn and control flames, plus it makes me heat retardant," Ruby explains, blowing fire at her hands.

Jonathan notices a giant caution container. "What's in there?" 

Glancing at what his eyes are directed, Ruby answers, "Oh! That a super rare form of Dust. It's liquid Dust, not just that but one of the most rare types of Dust, light Dust. I found a whole network of caves full of the stuff and since the Schnee Dust Co. has none, I'm planning on telling Weiss about it."

As they talk Ruby continues to rebuild Crescent Rose. Jonathan asks questions about the mechanics and stats on Crescent Rose, and Ruby answers with passion and enthusiasm. She explains to him how she makes the designs on her own clothes and insignia. She also shows him her design for a pair of wings, and a silver and red version of Yang's bike that she's made. 

When he takes interest in the wings, she promises to make them for him since she's not planning on using them herself. 

"The motorcycle splits and shortens to turn into an armored go-cart," Ruby explains turning the holographic display on her scroll to show him the design. "It's going to have GPS tracking and auto drive like the lockers, so if I need it I just call it with the helmet. I've already made the helmet."

Ruby reaches up to her right ear and presses a button. Jonah watches as a red and black helmet with a silver visor forms around her face. She clicks another button and the visor retracts showing off proud silver eyes, "Pretty cool, huh?"

 

"No, not cool." Jonah says quietly making Ruby frown. "That's freaking awesome!" 

Ruby retracts the helmet and gets up to go to the testing area of the forge. She does a couple of checks. Turning Crescent from compact form, to scythe form, to dual scythe form, and then to battle claw form, repeating it over and over to make sure that there is no lag and that the shifts are fluid. Ruby goes threw a training routine to test out the weight, balance, and reach. Finally she shoots off a few rounds to make sure it won't jam up.

After she is done Ruby turns to Jonah, polishes Crescent Rose, and says her goodbyes, heading to her dorm to find her team.  
_____________________

Ruby finally located her and Jaune's team and they are all team RWBY's dorm. She clears her throat to get everyone's attention, "Weiss, I know  the Schnee Dust Co. has run out of liquid Dust."

"Yes. The amount of mines with liquid dust in them dropped to zero and we haven't found any more for a while now," Weiss answers briskly.

"Well how would you feel if I told you that I have my own mine system."

"I'd ask why," Weiss says, quirking an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh! For Dust. Duh. But what if I told that while I was in aforementioned secret mines of mine I found twelve different giant pools of liquid Dust? What if I also told you that I would like to donate it to the Schnee Dust Company?" Ruby says.

Weiss stands up from her seat on her bed, walks over to Ruby, and wraps her in a tender hug, "I'd say that you, dear Ruby, are the best friend in the world."

"But you have to promise to keep who it came from and where my mines are a secret. I don't want your dad thinking I'm trying to compete."

"Wait, mines? As in multiple?"

"Yeah! Pup here has her own mining project going on." Yang cuts in. "She has mines all over from when she and I went out for her "Call" days. When she's in Grimm form she can sense Dust and Aura a hundred times better than in regular form. So she goes to where she can feel the most of it coming from. Then she'll dig until she finds it, from there she makes a network of tunnels. Once she was in the form of a huge Ursa Major and we had just walked over a dust mining opportunity. Before I could say anything she slammed her giant paws on the ground and we go tumbling into darkness. That's where she found all of those pools of liquid Dust. And I got this cool scar." Yang lifts her shirt and points to a spot on her toned stomach, a thin yet still visible scar there.

"She has quite the bank account, but never wastes her money on things she doesn't need, and always donates to the orphanages. But she will spoil you on your birthday. When I turned fifteen and I aced my drivers test I started saving all my money to buy the bike I had my eye on to buy for myself for my sweet sixteen. But on my birthday thirteen year old Ruby comes out of the woods with Bumble Bee. When I asked her where she bought it she said, 'I made her myself! No regular old store bought motorcycle is good enough for my big Sis!', thumped her chest on the 'my', and nodded her head at the end." Yang says acting out the whole scene. "It was totally adorable."

"Now. I think I deserve a hug for the explanation," Yang says jokingly, opening her arms, surprised when she slender arms wrap around her. Yang looks down and beams at Weiss. 

Weiss steps away from the grinning idiot. "How much will it cost?" Weiss asks.

"Nothing. I just need your word that you'll keep it a secret and for you to bring what we need to harvest and ship it," Ruby says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Weiss nods, "Thanks."

"Where are your mines anyways?" Pyrrha asks.

"Oh, all over remnant. Whenever we traveled or moved she'd find something." Yang answers.

"And where exactly is the one the liquid Dust is in?" Den asks.

"Anima." Ruby shrugs.

"But that's so far away!" Jaune whines.

"I already got permission from Glynda and Professor Ozpin to have the next two weeks off. As long as we get our make up work done. Which me, Blake. Pyrrha, and Weiss have already done." Ruby says with a cocky smirk.

"Aw yeah! Road trip!" Nora cheers.

Jaune and Yang groan. "I don't want to do two weeks worth of work!"

End


	15. Semblance

Five Days After Gathering the Dust

At 8:39 on a Saturday morning Ruby wakes up to find herself laying in the remains of her shredded pillow and chewing on a piece of her side table. "Yang. Wake up. It's Instinct Day." Ruby says shacking the blonde bruiser.

"Huh, Instinct Day already? But we don't have Zwei. Who are you going to play with and where?" Yang asks, sitting up in her hammock and yawning.

"I was thinking of asking Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss if they'd play with me, and we could go to Forever Fall Forest." Ruby says, shaking the sleep from her body.

"'Kay, you go ask them and I'll ask these two," Yang says, gesturing to Blake and Weiss.

"'Kay." Ruby trudges across the hall to Team JNPR's dorm and knocks before waiting patiently.

Nora answers the door cheerfully, "Hi Ru-Ru, what do you need?"

"You actually. Well you and Pyrrha. You see it's Instinct Day. Instinct Day is when I let my instincts do the proverbial talking. Because I have three different parts that aren't always expressed it builds up until I need I day to just go wild. So I came to ask if you two would play with me?" She explains.

"Of course Ruby! That sounds fun!" Nora says giving Ruby a hug.

"Thanks, now all I have to do is ask Pyrrha and explain."

"I already heard it all," Pyrrha says  coming out of the dorm room. "And of course I'll come."

Ruby detaches Nora to give Pyrrha a hug. "Make sure to come in something to play in that you don't mind getting dirty. Meet us in front of the Beacon statue in an hour."

Returning to her dorm room Ruby sees Blake and Weiss were already ready, Yang halfway there. Weiss is trying to make it look like she isn't watching as Yang's muscles ripple as she pulls on her shirt, but they can all tell she is.  She's drooling slightly.

Ruby bends down to whisper in her ear, "I'll draw you a picture."

"I very much like that," Weiss purrs absent mindedly. "Wait no I wouldn't!"

"I'll still make it just in case." Ruby then teases before going to get ready. After she comes out of the bathroom she is dressed in a sleeveless black turtleneck with a scattering silver rose imprinted on the chest, black ripped jean shorts that hug her hips, red and black running sneakers, and her now waist length hair tied up in a high pony tail. 

Weiss wears a short sleeved white shirt, just above knee length sky blue shorts, and blue and white sneakers.

Blake sports a white and purple high necked crop top, all black leggings, and black, white, and purple sneakers.

Yang wears a yellow sleeveless top with a lilac flaming heart, a pair of black ripped shorts identical to Ruby's, and a pair of black and yellow sneakers. "We need to cut your hair Pup," Yang says scratching Ruby's head.

"Nope," Ruby replies leaning into Yang's touch. "I like it long."

"How do you get your hair to do that. I don't smell any dye." Blake asks running her hand through the long tresses. "Its half black and half red."

"Nope. It's actually all crimson, it's just really dark at the roots and light at the ends. Even if I cut it the ends will get lighter in a day," Ruby explains. Ruby drapes a long arm over Blake's shoulder and leads her towards the door, "Lets go! Our girl and friends are waiting on us."  
___________________________

When they arrive at the statue they spot Ren and Jaune as well. Jaune's wearing a white T-shirt, golden gym shorts, and white and gold running shoes.

Nora's wearing a skin tight white sleeveless shirt with a heart shaped opening over her chest, a pair of orange, pink, and turquoise knee length shorts, and a pair of white sneakers.

Ren is wearing his normal clothes.

Pyrrha wears skin tight bronze short-shorts, a crimson and bronze crop top, and bronze sandals.

When Ruby sees Pyrrha her smile widens and she steps forward with Blake's hand in hers. "Mornin' Pyrrha," Ruby says hugging Pyrrha and rubbing her cheek against her.

Pyrrha blushes slightly and returns the hug, "Mornin' Ruby." Pyrrha turns to Blake and hugs her close, "H-Hello Blake."

Blake smirks, "It's okay Pyrrha, relax. You're mine too. Not just Ruby's." Blake gives Pyrrha a peck on the lips and a wink.

Ruby gasps, "Blake I wanted to get her first kiss. That's no fair, I'm the one who asked her." Ruby crosses her arms and looked away her tails swishing slowly behind her in anger.

Pyrrha can't help but to think that she looks absolutely adorable. She reaches up turns Ruby to look at her. Ruby's cheeks are puffed out in anger. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted your first kiss. I even got kicked in the face for it and that sly cat right there just stole it!" Ruby says, glaring angrily at Blake.

"Oh, but she didn't get the first kiss. She got the first peck." Pyrrha pulls Ruby closer and presses her lips to Ruby's passionately. Pyrrha nips Ruby's bottom lip gaining entrance into her mouth. The two melt into each other as Ruby pulls Pyrrha flush up against her by her waist. Pyrrha wraps her arms around Ruby waist as, giving a low hum of enjoyment. Yang gives a whistle they pull apart, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. 

Ruby sensually licks Pyrrha's lips, making her shudder in pleasure.

Blake clears her throat, "Uh, one, I don't appreciate being left out and two, how are we getting to Forever Fall anyway?"

"Oh we need to head to Vale. I have something to show you guys first. The next ship down should be here any second now." Ruby says, wrapping her tails around her waist.

_________________________

They exist the ship and follow Ruby through Vale till they reach a mid class house with a giant garage. Ruby walks up to the door pulls out keys and unlocks it. Turning to the rest of the group, she opens the large oak door and bows with a flourish of her hand, "Welcome to my home away from home."

They walk into a spacious family area with onyx colored couches, a white coffee table, a plush dusty rose colored carpet with two lazy boys in the same color, and a giant TV. Next to the family room is a big connected kitchen with a black wooded floor, grey marble counters, cupboards and cabinets made out of the same black wood as the floor, with a dusty rose colored state of the art stove, and a dusty rose colored refrigerator.

The door that leads to the giant garage is to the left, a security hand scanner on the door. Past the garage door is a hall that leads to what appears to be a bathroom and guest bedrooms. To the right of the kitchen are stairs that lead to the upper floor.

"You guys can have a seat while I go get what I came here for, and make yourself comfortable. I have some snacks in the kitchen, and drinks in the fridge. I'll be back in a bit." With that Ruby turns heel and heads up the stairs, but pauses mid way up and turns to look at them, "Oh yeah, don't touch any of the alcohol it's my Uncle's."

When Ruby disappears up the stairs Yang goes into the kitchen and starts pulling stuff out, Nora plops on one of the lazy boys, Blake sits calmly on the couch, Pyrrha follows Blake, and Ren went goes into the kitchen with Yang.

"Um, what?!" Weiss asks, walking to one of the barstools by the counter.

"I'm cooking the picnic!" Yang says enthusiastically.

"And I'm helping," Ren replies in his usual calm demeanor.

"And you don't find Ruby having her own house weird? Especially one this nice?"

"Y-yeah, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Jaune butts in, sitting in the stool beside Weiss to watch the two cook.

"This is Ruby's secret safe house for if she's ever hunted, again. I told you she's made a lot of money from the Dust mines. It has six bed rooms in the back for family. A forge in the garage to keep her occupied, state of the art defense systems that she created herself, and a another room up stairs as well as command center for the defense and surveillance system around the house." Yang explains as she continues to cook.

"And why are we here?"

"For these," Ruby interrupts Yang's reply. She places seven small devices on the counter, each a different color. "Come here guys," Ruby calls out to the group. When they are all gathered around she placed one around one of everyone's ears. Bronze(Pyrrha), black(Blake), pink(Nora), green(Ren), lilac(Yang), white(Weiss), and gold(Jaune).

After food is finished and packed into two baskets the team follows Ruby down the street. "And we're here," Ruby chirps, stopping in the middle of nowhere.

"Um, did you suddenly go blind?" Yang asks, raising a golden eyebrow.

"Uh, no! Pyrrha, Ren, and Yang push the top button on you ear-piece," Ruby instructs, pressing hers as well.

After a few seconds of waiting to see what happens, they hear the roars of multiple motorcycle engines. 

"Hot damn!" Yang calls out as four motorcycles pull up. One is Yang's Bumble-Bee, but with a new white finish and is now a two seater. A crimson and black slightly armored, slipstreamed version of Bumble-Bee with intricate silver designs. A bronze and gold one with a crimson finish. And finally a pink and green armored one with a turquoise falling lotus petals design.

"These are a project I've been working on. The pink and green one is called Flower Power. The gold and bronze is Spartan's Booty(My Sister named it). The yellow and black one is Freezer-Burn. Last but not least the crimson and black one is Lady-Bug. Nora and Ren you have Flower Power. Yang you've got Weiss and your Freezer-Burn. Pyrrha and Jaune have Spartan's Booty. While Blake and I have Lady-bug." Ruby explains, beaming with pride.

"Where did they come from?" Jaune asks, rubbing his hand over Spartan's Booty.

"Oh! My garage. I just wanted to come down here for the special effect of them driving to us. Jaune, I'm trusting you with Pyrrha. Don't make me break you for any "accidental" touching," Ruby teases, putting air quotations around accidental.

"Yeah Jaune, no touching the Spartan's butty on Spartan's Booty." Yang says, snickering at her own word play.

"I'm not getting on that thing without my helmet," Weiss says.

"You have a helmet on already." Ruby says, taking down her pony tail and she clicking a button on her earpiece, her helmet forms around her head. "See! It's really comfortable and hair safe." Ruby takes it off to show her hair is still perfectly laid, "See, no helmet hair."

Weiss clicks the button on her earpiece and a white and ice blue helmet forms around her head, "Ooooh, it is quite comfortable."

Everyone puts on their helmets and climbs on the bikes. "Autobots, roll out! Hahaha, you get it? 'Cause they transform. I've always wanted to say that. Anyway, lets roll," Ruby grins, reviving up her bike as Blake wraps her arms around her waist.

"You are the biggest dork in the universe. You know that right," Yang asks with a chuckle.

"E'yup!"  
__________________________

A Clearing In Forever Fall Forest

The group set the blankets up on the ground as Ruby unwraps her tails and pulls out the food and some toys. A frisbee, a long rope, and a ball.

Nora grabs the frisbee and passes it to Yang, who catches it easily and passes it to Pyrrha. Pyrrha notices Ruby's eyes following the toy as her tails swish behind her excitedly. Pyrrha waves the frisbee in front of Ruby's face, "You want to play? You want the frisbee don't you. Huh, Ruby!"

Ruby's tails wag faster and she nods. Pyrrha throws the disk and Ruby zooms after it, jumping and catching it in the air.

Ruby turns and runs it back to Pyrrha. Pyrrha calls to Nora, "Hey Nora! Want to play monkey in the middle."

"It's more like wolf in the middle!" Nora laughs, getting into position.

Pyrrha passes it to Nora and Ruby jumps to catch it but misses it. Nora catches it and Ruby bolts to her but before she can grab the disk Nora passes it back, Ruby jumps to grab it and twists in mid air, barely missing it and doing a twisted backflip. Landing on all fours Ruby rushes to Pyrrha again. This goes on for a few minutes with Yang joining in until Ruby just jumps on Pyrrha and licks her face. "Gotcha!"

"Hahaha, Ruby! That's gross!" Pyrrha giggles, pushing Ruby back. Ruby rolls on her back and Pyrrha straddles her and starts scratching her belly. Ruby lets little growls of pleasure.

When Pyrrha stops Ruby lays in her lap panting slightly, "Thanks for the rub. It felt nice," Ruby leans up and kisses her cheek. "Hey, where's Blake.

"She's in that tree reading," Ren says, pointing to aforementioned tree.

"Blake! Blake come play! I want to show you something!" Ruby calls.

Blake sighs as she hops out of the tree, "What is it you want to show me?"

"Come here, "Ruby beckons sitting cross-legged on the soft red grass. "Okay, so I have three semblances. One for my Human side, with my speed I'm able to manipulate my physical age. One for my Faunus, I can turn into any animal and Grimm, as long I've turned into that Grimm before, but I'll look different. Finally one for my Grimm side, as you know I can sense Dust and Aura but I can only use that semblance during the call. I also can consume Dust to use it properties. So, which one do you want to see first?" Ruby asks the group.

Blake thinks about how adorable a ten year old Ruby would look. 

"Oh, do the age thingy first! I want to see what you looked like when you were ten!" Nora says, clapping her hands in anticipation.

Ruby nods and takes a deep breath in and out. After a few minutes of just watching her breathe they notice a crimson Aura form around her. Ruby's body starts to slowly shrink and get less mature, and her close get too big. Once she is done she stand and everyone's mouths fall open(Even Ren's!). Ruby is now four foot eleven with an adorable round heart shaped face, and a scar over her eye, with a giant grin on her face. 

"So! How do I look?!" Ruby asks, trying to keep her to big pants up.

Nora tackles her in a hug, "Oh, you're absolutely adorable, Rubes!"

"Can't breath! I see the light." Ruby gasps dramatically.

Blake takes a picture quietly and stores it away safely.

Nora lets go of Ruby. 

Ruby takes a deep breath and her body grows again. "Draw back is I can't hold it forever. So, what animal do want me to turn into?" Ruby asks.

"Oh! Do a horse! I've always wanted to ride one." Nora says excitedly.

"Okay," Ruby says, walking towards the trees.

"Where are you going?" Blake asks.

"A down-side of Beast-Shifting, as I like to call it, is that my clothes aren't a part of the shift so I have to take them off to keep them from ripping," Ruby explains continuing into the forest. After a few minutes they hear the whinny of a horse. An elegant silver mare trots into the clearing.

Nora stops moving and stares. Ruby is tall and elegant, sleek and muscle, she is the picture of the perfect horse. Her coat a glimmering silver, with crimson hoofs and eyes.

Ruby nudges Nora, whinnying at her to get her attention. She then offers Nora a leg up. Nora jumps on, feeling Ruby's muscles move under her as she trots around the clearing. Ruby trots to Yang, getting a pat and rub along her neck. Pyrrha and Blake walks up next. 

"Dust you're magnificent. If there was a horse breeder around here he'd steal you in a heart beat." Pyrrha breathes.

"Truly gorgeous." Blake chimes in.

"Ruby, I bet I can beat you to the end of the clearing!" Pyrrha shouts, bolting for the forest edge. 

Ruby rears up letting out piercing shriek at the challenge and speeds past Pyrrha towards the clearing end.

"Ruby go change back and then come here, I want to test something out." Yang calls from beside Weiss.

"Wait first come here, I want a picture of you." Weiss says, pulling out her scroll. Ruby turns and gallops to Weiss. "Okay, I want a side picture and Nora get off, I want it to look like Ruby is a wild horse. I want to keep Ruby's other semblances a secret." Nora gets off, excitement deflated, and Ruby turns to her side. "Hold your head up proudly." Ruby holds her head high, standing majestically. After Weiss snaps few pictures of her in stationary and moving poses before Ruby goes back into the woods to change.

"So! What did you want me to try?" Ruby inquires.

"Howl," Yang says simply.

"Howl?"

"Howl." Yang says again, crossing her arms. "I know you can roar, but I want you to howl. I want to see if any wolves howl back."

"Um, okay..." Ruby says. Taking a deep breath, Ruby called out in a loud, deep, powerful howl.

The forest goes quiet, then there is an answering howl, long and powerful. Spero appears beside Ruby.

'You must be ready Cub, another ancient Grimm is coming. There is a ruling Grimm for every race of Grimm and some of us will not be tamed without a fight. I sense this is one of them.' Spero says, also sending the message to the rest of the gang.

Everyone pulls out their weapons, except Ruby who stands tall in front of her friends. Not long after a pack of eight regular Alpha Beowulves and one giant different one. The different one is huge and looks more like a regular wolf with longer forelegs, a mask with red Grimm like runes, and instead of armor her fur is long and steel hard, large clawed paws, and whites around her intelligent red eyes like Spero.

"This is not what I thought the outcome would be." Yang whispers.

"At least we had some semblance of peace." Ren says dryly.

"We don't have to fight. We can come to an agreement peacefully. Spero joined me without a fight. I don't want to hurt you or your pack." Ruby says, standing eye to eye with the large Beowulf. 

"You may be strong enough to earn her respect, but I am different. It is our way. If you want to lead the pack, you have to fight to be leader. No other way. You will fight all of us one-on-one. You will start from the weakest to the strongest. If manage to beat them you will fight me." The Grimm says out loud  in a rough unused voice. "And you can only fight us like us."

"I have to do this on my own guys. Please don't interfere. Oh, Jaune and Ren close your eyes." Ruby says as she strips. Once naked she changes into a powerful and sleek version of the Ancient Grimm. "I will fight, but not to the death. Bring out your first fighter."

Ruby leaps to the side as one of the alphas lunge at her. Wanting to get it over as fast as possible and not wanting it to regaining its balance Ruby does something rather odd... She bucks him straight in the face plate. After the Grimm falls Ruby quickly closes her jaws around his neck, firmly but not hard enough to kill him, just a warning. The Grimm whines in submission and slinks back to the pack after Ruby lets him go.

The next one is female. She swipes quickly before moving back, then she strikes out in a flurry of fast swipes and bites. But Ruby is faster, as she dodges the Grimm's attacks. Finding an opening, Ruby strikes the Grimm on her pressure point in her neck as hard as she can, temporarily paralyzing her. Ruby drags the Grimm back to her pack as gently as possible.

This pattern goes on for another forty-five minutes, the Grimms would attack and Ruby would take them down as fast as possible without hurting them.

"You fight valiantly, but it is time for your defeat," Xina, as Ruby has named her, says getting into position in front of Ruby.

"Uh! You sound like Weiss!" Ruby responds, earning an angry "Hey" in the background.

Xina lunges for Ruby's throat. Ruby quickly moves out the way and slams her paw into her side. Xina and Ruby's fight goes on for half an hour.

Xina pauses in her attacks to take a breath, looking to Ruby to see she isn't even winded. 'If I can't take you I'll take your loved ones,' Xina thinks and lunges at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha plants her fist solidly in the Grimm's face, sending her hurtling through the trees on the other side of the clearing.

Xina doesn't have time to gain her bearings before she is hit again, again, and again, Ruby not letting up on her torrent of attacks. She wraps her jaws around Xina's neck and slams her into the ground and dragged her through the dirt.

Pressing her paws hard into the Grimm's chest and growling in her ear, "Never! Go after my family! Or I will kill you."

When Xina starts to whine Ruby steps off of her. Xina bows low to the ground, the rest of her pack following suit.

"My apologies I was wrong and you have proven to be strong, brave, and merciful." Xina says, standing again.

Ruby changes back and slides back into her clothing before pressing her forehead against the Grimm's, "You are forgiven on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You have to promise to not only protect me from others, but also others from me." Ruby says.

"I promise."

"Good. Now let me introduce you to my friends. The busty blonde is Yang. The snowflake is Weiss. The ball of energy and the stoic one are Nora and Ren. The lanky blonde is Jaune." Ruby grabs Pyrrha and Blake, "And these two are the loves of my life, Pyrrha and Blake."

Xina introduces her pack and Ruby names them all. Eins, Soren, Yin, Queen, Lina, Night, Jiku, and Hina.

The day goes on and they spend the night at Ruby's house.

End


	16. The Truth

Ruby and her team settle into Professor Glynda's class, chatting happily about the upcoming Vital Tournaments. 

The class immediately goes silent as Glynda walks into the room and clears her throat. "Today you will fight against your teammates to see which team is at the top. We will do this in tournament style duos. Your fights will be chosen randomly at first, before I arrange you into battles with people who will test your weaknesses and push you to your limit. If you lose you will be disqualified. Am I clear?" Glynda says sternly. 

A chorus of "Yes" answers her. 

Teams RWBY and JNPR watch with rapt attention as the other teams fight, taking in fighting styles and techniques. 

The class is near its end and the all the teams are tired and ready to leave. 

"Ruby Rose and Cardin Winchester." Glynda calls. 

Ruby leaps to the arena and readies herself. 

Cardin takes his time walking down the isle. As he's about to pass the rest of team RWBY he looks pointedly into Ruby's eyes. When Glynda turns to her desk he yanks Blake's bow off her head, pulling her ear in the process. 

Blake clutches her ear in pain, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Cardin snickers. "Filthy Faunus."

He swaggers cockily into the area, a huge smirk plastered on his lips. "You only beat me all those other times because I was of guard, you're not going to be so lucky this time." He sneers. 

Ruby says nothing, bowing her head low with hair hiding her eyes. She is vibrating vehemently, but Cardin doesn't notice. 

The match begins and he lunges at Ruby, slamming his mace into her face. She flies across the arena but gets back up. 

Cardin laughs. "What is this?" Cardin asks, hitting her again in the back. "I thought you were supposed to be the fabled Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons." He kicks her in the knees when she stands, and slams his mace down on her repeatedly. "All I see is a stupid little girl who snuck her way into this Academy. Children like you don't belong here."

"Ruby!" Pyrrha shouts. Pulling against's Jaune's hold. 

"Stop the fight, Goodwitch!" Nora yells, flailing in Ren's grip. 

"She's not fighting! Ruby, get up!" Weiss yells. "Yang, let me go! Glynda has to stop the fight! She's getting pummeled! He's going to kill her!" Weiss yells, pushing against Yang's arm. 

"No he's not! Look." Yang jerks her to look at the holo screen that's presenting their Aura levels. Ruby's is going down each time Cardin hits her but it shoots right back up to the weird green-blue color it always is. "Don't you think Glynda would've stopped in if Ruby was in trouble? She cares about her just as much as we do."

Pyrrha calms and pushes Jaune off her before going to Blake. She holds Blake in her arms and rubs her ears soothing, watching the fight with nearly contained wrath.

Cardin goes to slam his mace into Ruby again but she grabs it with a clawed black hand. 

She crushes it and looks at Cardin with crimson and black eyes, her face elongated into a scaled snout. 

She roars as her body crumbles and rebuilds itself, tearing her clothes and ejecting Spero, Azrael, and Xina. 

Everyone watches in silence as Ruby turns into a giant dragon based Grimm with giant curling horns and huge leathery wings. Her body starts to grow and fill the room and everyone finally kicks into gear, rushing for the door. Before anyone can make it Ruby's tails block the door and she roars as she finishes transformation. 

"Ruby calm down!" Blake yells. "You're going to bring the roof down on everyone!"

"Master! Ruby, can you hear me!?" Spero yells out loud and in her mind. 

Ruby doesn't pay attention to anything but the frozen Cardin. She opens her mouth to eat him but Xina slams into the side of her head, knocking her away from the idiot. Xina quickly picks him up and retreats to the door when Ruby swings her giant claw at them. 

Spero and Azrael both attack Ruby to keep her away from Cardin and the others. 

"Weiss, make a wall around the class! Blake tie her legs and hold her down no matter what. JNPR help Blake." Yang orders, gearing up her gauntlets. "Glynda I'm going to distract her, you need to hit the space at the back of her right jaw at an angle, hard!"

Glynda nods readies herself as Yang leaps at Ruby. 

Weiss raises a wall of ice around the rest of the class while Blake and team JNPR do their best to keep Ruby's claws and tails off Yang and Glynda. 

Yang and Azrael slam into Ruby's giant head. The screams of other classes can be heard when Ruby's body finally breaks trough the straining walls. 

Glynda leaps into the remaining wall and pushes off with all her strength. Twisting her body, she shoots like an arrow feet first at Ruby's jaw. When she hits it Ruby roars weirdly and goes limp, spasming slightly. 

Yang wipes sweat from her forehead and watches as Ruby shrinks back to normal. 

"What did I hit? That took her out fast." Glynda asks, catching her breath as well.

"It's something I found out when we were younger and I was doing something I'm not proud of. Ruby has a sensitive spot in the back of her neck and likes it when it's hit. It's kind of like a g-spot." Yang explains. 

Ruby finishes changing back and is laying on the floor with a lustfully sated smile, her thighs twitching and rubbing together.

"Oh, that's disturbing. I just gave my adopted daughter an orgasm." She shudders and looks pointedly to the others, "We will never speak of this."

"My lips are sealed." They agree. 

Blake and Pyrrha pick Ruby up. "The only piece of clothing that's remaining is her cape." Pyrrha says, wrapping it around Ruby. 

Xina breaks down the ice wall and rushes over. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Did Cardin die of a heart attack yet?" Nora grins hopefully.

"No, the fuckboi just passed out and shit himself. He's still very much alive. He would be executed for what he did. But that is not for any of us to decide." Spero answers. 

"I need to male sure Ruby stops teaching you her colorful language." Weiss sniffs, turning her nose up at the distasteful language.

"I rather like the word. Fuckboi. I will say it whenever it pleases me." Xina throws back, also turning her nose up in difiance.

"What did he do to make her that angry?" Glynda asks. 

"When you turned to set the match up, he ripped my bow off and nearly took my ear with it." Blake growls. 

"He's expulsed." She growls. "Go and take Ruby to her room, I'll clean us the mess and excuse you all for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Miss Goodwitch!" Nora says, easily lifting Ruby into her arms and leaving the ruined classroom.  
__________

Ruby comes to and sits up. "I'm going to skin me a bird." She stands and falls to the floor when her legs don't support her. "Yang, please tell me you didn't."

Yang shakes her head. "I didn't." Ruby sighs in relief. "Glynda did."

"What!?" Ruby yells, causing Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss to jolt awake. 

Yang smirks and helps her up. "Yeah. She hit you good. Drop kicked you full force it the spot. You came pretty loudly." She wriggles her eyebrows with a flirty smirk.

Ruby shoves her fingers in Yang's mouth. "Shh. You never know who's listening!" Ruby whispers. 

Glynda opens the door and stares at Ruby. "Ozpin wants to see you."

"How'd you get in here?" Yang asks. "Only the teams and Headmaster are able to enter the dorm rooms."

"Perk of being assistant Headmistress and adoptive mother to someone who lives in a dorm."

Ruby gets dressed while the others talk to Glynda. 

"Did he tell you anything." Blake asks, leaning against Pyrrha on Ruby's bed. 

"A bit."

"How come he's never called for Ruby before? She has gotten into an altercation before this and has unauthorized pets that also happen to be creatures of Grimm, she's was a Faunus hidden from the records, and she-... Nope, that's all I've got. Point is. He should have called her to his office a long time ago. What kind of headmaster is he?"

"The kind that believes that if you are meant to, you will die. If you were string enough to male it into the Academy and you're a high ranking student like Ruby, there's a lot you can get away with. Team CVFY start a war with the fourth years just last week. Decimated half of the courtyard." Glynda says. 

"Oooh. That's why you were so pissed Wednesday." 

"I'm ready to go." Ruby says, coming from the bathroom.

"You need us to come with you?" Blake asks. 

Ruby shakes her head and kisses Blake and Pyrrha's foreheads. "I'll be okay. There's nothing he can do to me that hasn't been done already."

"We don't need to worry about any punishment. He thinks you had the right to be angry and I was able to repair all damages so it cost the Academy no money. Plus you were in a mock battle so you attacking Cardin wasn't of consequence."

"Cool, let's go see the old guy." Ruby says, holding the door open for Glynda. 

"Dont let Ozpin hear you say that." Glynda warns. 

"I would never. He'd probably hang me up by my toes. He always seemed like a toe guy to me."  
_________

"Have a seat Miss Rose." Ozpin says as Glynda takes her position by his desk. "I've been informed that Miss Belladonna was assaulted by Mister Winchester."

"Yes, Blake had her bow ripped violently from her head by Cardin, pulling her Faunus ear in the process. I was told it was very painful."

"I was also told that you fought a mock battle with Winchester in the beginning of which it seemed he was beating the life out of you." Ozpin reads from a paper. "And then you turned into a, not my words, huge bad ass Grimm Two Tail Dragon. It also says that your Grimm pets appeared and attacked you to protect them."

"Yes and yes. I made them vow to not only protect me from others but others from me as well. And they are not pets, they are companions and friends. Sometimes even advisors for... Never mind."

"I see. What gave you these powers?"

"The curse I got from a really ancient Grimm." Ruby answers nonchalantly. 

"What?" Ozpin asks, standing. 

"Yeah, the runes from the curse are on my back."

Ozpin strides over to Ruby quickly and lifts the back of her shirt. "This...I have not seen these markings in over six thousand years." He breaths, his hand brushing over the runes. 

"What? How old are you old man?"

"Ruby!" Glynda gasps. 

"No Glynda, it's okay. I am a very old soul."

"How old are we talking?" Ruby asks. 

"Older than the Faunus race."

"Sweet dairy that's old!"

Ozpin goes back to his desk and leans against it, looking Ruby in her eyes. "Ruby Rose."

"Yeah?"

"You were not cursed by that Grimm. You were blessed." Ozpin says, pulling out a small note book from a hidden drawer in his desk. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working hard on Book 2 of the Grimm Huntress Series, but I'm also occupied with another fanfic so it will be a while. If you like MLP please read my Fanfic Kingdom of Everfree on https://www.fimfiction.net/.


End file.
